


Connvember 2019

by luccie_eclair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anniversary, Autumn, BABY NUMBER TWO, Babies, Baby Names, Beaches, Coffee Shops, College, Connie is Sadie, Connie is a diplomat, Corrupted Steven Universe, Crossover, Dancing in the Rain, Dare, Death in ch. 13, Episode s01e07: Bubble Buddies, F/M, Fired, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Future, Gift Giving, Healing, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Idol AU, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lars is Connie, Little Brothers, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Napping, Past, Pregnancy, Prom, Pumpkins, Rain, Rejection, Role Reversal, Sadie is Steven, Sayonara Wild Hearts - Freeform, Singing in the Rain, Sour Cream loves his brother Steven, Steven is Lars, ace attorney - Freeform, blood in ch. 13, dating ban, implied anxiety in ch. 13, jeff - Freeform, mentions of colonialism, that song is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luccie_eclair/pseuds/luccie_eclair
Summary: Here it is, a finished! Happy Connvember and thank you Mauvue on Tumblr for these amazing prompts!!!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 81
Kudos: 185





	1. Fr3d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/1 Autumn:
> 
> Let's murder punkins

"Connie, look at this one! It's huge," Steven called as he, a twenty year old nearing seven feet tall, crawled on his hands and knees through a pumpkin patch filled with small children and their parents. 

Connie turned away from the baby pumpkin that she looked at to run towards the sound of his voice. Surely enough, she found her boyfriend hunched over, what looked like, hundred pound pumpkin with a proud smile on his face. She sighed. "Steven, what are we gonna do with a pumpkin this big?"

He blinked at her a few times. "Make a jack-o'-lantern and a pie? Oh! We should roast the seeds, too!"

"Steven, this is way too big-"

"No, the prized pumpkin is way too big." And he would be correct. The five-hundred pound gourd served as the centerpiece for the plantation and it took ten minutes to convince Steven that they would only be wasting something that size. She sighed. And just before she could get a word out- "His name is Fred," he said with all the seriousness of a businessman.

Too amused, Connie pulled out her phone and began to record. "What's his name again?"

"Fred, spelled with a 3 because he's rad," he'd broken his serious character to chuckle, a few stray curls falling into his face.

"Why would you name it? You're gonna get attached," she said. She allowed her thumb to zoom the camera onto the gourd.

"He's my son."

"You're gonna carve open and take your son's guts?"

And just as quickly as Steven broke his serious character, the enjoyment drained from his face. He turned and grabbed a fistful of vibrant, red and orange leaves. He tossed them at her as they lamely fell centimeters from him and nowhere close to her boots. Connie guffawed, drawing the attention of a few families nearby. Her thumb slipped from the record button, stopping the video.

"You're the worst," Steven said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit beside him. He tried to take her phone and delete the video, but she turned her torso away to scribble a caption and add it to her journal in PicTalk.

"You love me, Biscuit Killer," Connie said as she burrowed into his warmth.

He grabbed another handful of leaves and gently patted them on top of her hair and kissed her cheek. "I do love you, Accomplice Berry."

They sat together, basking in the shared warmth in the middle of a pumpkin patch. The crunch of boots against the leaves, the children playing in the corn maze, the haunted music blaring, and distant screams from the hayride filled their ears. The cooking meats and veggies, with spiced drinks, and hay melded together to create a scent that was uniquely autumn. 

It was their tradition, every year, to come out to the Kent County Fall Fest on a date, normally being one of a few, young couples in attendance. They'd already tackled the corn maze and played a few games. The couple, after years of putting it off for Steven's sake, rode the haunted hayride and it spooked them into wanting a little comfort food. Which lead them to their final activity: pumpkin picking.

"Do you want to take Fred with a 3 home, Steven?"

He teased her by rubbing a few fingers into her side to which she laughed as she tried to pull away. "Yes, now go find your murder victim."


	2. Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/2 Naps:
> 
> Connie is home for Harvest Break and she just wants to rest after her midterms

Connie came home from college for Harvest Break exhausted from endlessly studying for her midterms. It was all a blur, really. She remembers her father coming to pick her up from the dorms, giving her a hug, and putting her bags in the back. She remembers exchanging few words because he could see how tired she was, though she really did try to hold a conversation. She remembers dragging her feet into the house and her mom immediately holding her as tightly as possible. Despite being a junior in university, Priyanka still couldn't quite handle Connie being away for so long. She tried to keep up with her mother's endless questions, she really did, but zoned out completely after she started asking about exams and how well she did. The grades weren't posted yet, how was she supposed to know? Thankfully, her dad stepped in before she could utter another, uncommitted "uh huh" and they both sent her to her room to sleep. She also remembers sending a text to Steven before blacking out entirely.

Steven peered through her window and saw his girlfriend of four years soundly sleeping in the lounge clothes that she traveled in that afternoon. He tried, keyword tried, to wedge his mass through the window at quietly as possible. No one else was home, but he still didn't want to wake her. Steven knew how stress she'd been the last few weeks studying, writing papers, preparing speeches, and going to a regional fencing competition. He'd hate to wake her after much needed rest. He slipped out of his clothes, leaving on his boxers, and tugged at the hairties keeping his curls in place. 

Quietly sliding himself into bed, he brought her into his arms. "Warm," she muttered as she burried her head into his chest.

Steven stroked her shoulder length waves as he uttered words that she likely wouldn't remember in the morning. "I know it's hard and I know that you're tired of school, but I want you to know that you're doing great things and everyone is so proud of you." He gently pecked at her hairline and followed her to sleep.

Connie does not remember her window opening in the middle of night, or even that she purposefully left it unlocked. She thinks she felt her bed dip, but can't be too sure. She knows that she felt a little warmer, but didn't know why. If there's one thing she knows without a shadow of a doubt, it's that she heard something that she didn't know she need to hear. "Everyone is so proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read on the wiki that Sugar stated that Halloween and Christmas didn't exist in this universe, but had an equivalent. I tried to do that same thing with Thanksgiving.


	3. Tinfoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/3 First Date:
> 
> It's Steven and Connie's first date, but them Gems making it a huge deal is making Steven nervous.
> 
> Warning: slight adult humor for 16 year olds, nothing explicit.

"Oh, here's some flowers and a small box of candy to give her," Pearl called as she hurriedly tried to push them in his arms and get any dust off of his clothes.

"Don't forget to wrap it up and take some breath mints, dude," Amethyst said she tried slip some... Unmentionables into the bouquet.

"It's a first date, Amethyst! He's nervous enough as it is!"

"Pearl, Amethyst, don't mess with Steven's funky flow," came Garnet as she pulled the two away.

Steven felt a large hand to his back. "Funky flow or chunky flow, be mindful of suspicious activity especially if they're trying to put the moves on Connie," said Bismuth. " Remember the technique I taught you."

"With advice like that, I'd say that Steven's date with Connie has 62% chance of failure."

Steven's eyes widened in panic. "Peridot, I don't think that was helpful. Why don't give you make her a meepmorp before she gets here?"

He frantically tried to look around while juggling flowers, candy, breath mints, and a condom in his hands. There wasn't anything close enough to make a work of art in under five minutes unless he wanted to insult her with crap.

"Schtuball, look at me." Steven turned to look at his dad, his expression seemed serious. "Breathe. You've been friends for years, you already trust each other with your lives, and you have better communication skills than most adults I know." Greg placed a hand on his head. "You're going to be fine, no matter what happens."

"Steven?" Connie stood at the screen door in a red dress and matching sneakers.

"Chin up," Greg whispered. "Don't overthink it."

He took another breath, hid the mints in his pocket, and went to the door. Her smile, while amplifying his nerves also served to calm him down. It wasn't too obvious, but judging by the wrinkles in her dress of where she would've gripped it, Connie was just as nervous as he was. At least she didn't have six moms in her ears trying to give "advice". 

He greeted her with a hug and handed her the bouquet and candy. She smile turned even wider until her eyes scrunched as though something were off. She reached into the bouquet and picked out a tinfoil packet.

Steven's eyes widened in panic for maybe the tenth time that hour. 'White Diamond, if you're listening, please shatter me.' 

But Connie laughed, good-naturedly and reached into the beach house to hand the condom back to its original owner. "Thanks, Amethyst, but we won't be needing this."


	4. Bubble Buddies pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/4 Bubble:
> 
> A part two of sorts to the original Bubble Buddies episode when Steven first spoke to Connie.

"Steven, what are we doing?"

"We're going somewhere that we've been to before."

A moment of silence.

"Is this safe?"

Steven gulped nervously. "Yes. Garnet is on a mission with Lapis to uncover an artifact left from the war, so they're around here." He glanced around. "Somewhere at least."

When Steven called her for a date earlier in the week, she wasn't sure what to expect since most of their time was considered a date. Spending time together, even if it was just in silence was a date to them. So when he called, nervous like a teenager and asking (very specifically) to go on an *official* date, she figured it was something important. He set up a table with candles on the beach and brought out dinner. They had a great time, as they normally did, with a few anxious hiccups from Steven.

Then he said that he wanted to take her "somewhere special". And that was how she ended up blindfolded and, she assumed, rolling around in a bubble with him. She thought she heard water rushing around them, telling her that they were underwater. Connie had absolutely no idea what her boyfriend was planning.

"You were so nervous the first time we came down here," he commented.

"It's hard to be nervous after facing off against corrupted gems and former dictators. Besides," she laughed. "I'm a little more nervous about what you're trying to do."

She thought she heard an audible wince from her counterpart. "It's something that's hopefully great, and I hope you'll like it."

A lot of hoping, Connie concluded. Steven must've been racking his brain trying to plan whatever they were doing. She kept pushing, only to realize that the bubble resisted her. "Steven?"

"Sorry! We're here." She felt his chest press against her back as his hands lead her to sit encased by his legs as his arms draped around her waist. "You can take it off now."

She removed the fabric and, just as she thought, they were in the ocean. The ripples in water glowed a pink color as fish and sea creatures of every shape and size passed the by. A school of mackerel zipped by while a pufferfish cut through the mass. A few, colorful species weaved in and out of the coral as though they navigated Empire traffic. The anemone shifted with the water flow and with the creatures cutting through. A picturesque scene that could only be found online with a rose-colored lense over the shimmers and wonders of the ecosystem. Twelve year old Connie couldn't fully appreciate it given the panic of a potentially unstable bubble popping, leaving her to die with nothing to show for it. Twenty one year old Connie, after staring death and destruction in the face more times than most people, sat captivated by the world around her. She leaned closer to the edge of the bubble, lifting slightly out of her Steven's lap, to touch her fingers to the barrier. A stray rainbow runner, in it's curiosity swam up to the bubble and seemed to press its lips to the barrier like a kiss to her finger.

A chuckle behind her startled her back into a warm lap. "Is this what you wanted to show me," she whispered, still in awe at the nature around her.

His arms wrapped around her midsection as his head rested in the crook of her neck. "Yeah, this was part of it," he returned a whisper.

"What's the other part?"

Connie felt him take a calming breath behind him, steeling his nerves. "When we were kids, I tried to shut you out a lot sometimes." He firmly entwined their fingers together. His hands felt clammy, pun intended. "You would always tell me that you wanted to be apart of my universe and sometimes I wasn't sure what that meant. I wasn't sure when you'd finally decide that things were too weird or too dangerous for you." He took a hand away and brought back a closed fist. The young swordsman could tell what was happening as her eyes watered. She didn't cry very often. "Connie, I want you to be the center of my universe for the rest of my life-"

"Steven, I'm going grow old and leave you b-"

"For the rest of my life," he asserted firmly. He opened his hand to reveal a red, glowing ring. "Will you-"

"Yes."

"I spent months planning this. I'm not letting you take this from me." She laughed and went to take the ring. Steven moved his arm away from her. "Let me ask," he said with a grin.

"Let me wear my ring."

"Question first." She sighed and turned her head to him. He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will." Connie took the ring and placed it on her finger as it illuminated their bubble in the middle of the ocean.


	5. That God Awful Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/5 Rainfall:
> 
> In which Steven annoys Connie with the most overused song in musical theatre.

The sky had reached its darkest hour by the time two teenagers stumbled their way out of an abandoned warehouse long after most concert-goers left. Sadie and the Killer Suspects planned an impromptu concert for the teenagers and college students of Beach City, just a night for young people to let go of the stress of school, part time jobs, and drama within friend groups. "No Boomers Allowed" read the sign haphazardly taped to the door of the venue. After the concert, Steven and Connie hung around with the band to blast more music and help clean the space. They all worked way too hard to keep this night a secret from the small town where news travelled a little too quickly.

In an effort to keep their outing a secret, the Dondai was parked next to the van at the wash (which would've undoubtedly woken Greg anyway), but Lion was... somewhere, so they had no choice but to walk if they wanted to keep this quiet. They ventured away from the warehouse just outside of town and began the trek back to town. Looking up at the sky, neither could tell the time since the moon was obscured by a thick blanket of clouds. Steven assumed it to be a little passed midnight. Connie checked her phone only to see that it neared one in the morning. 

"Should I take you home or do you want to stay the night," he asked, holding onto her hand.

"I should go home if I don't want anymore of a risk getting caught."

As luck may have it, a drop of water fell upon her head. Then another. Then a few more. And, gradually, more and more droplets of rain fell upon them until a steady flow showered on Beach City.

"Or maybe this is a sign that we go to your house and wait out the storm."

Steven pulled her in closer and rested an arm around her shoulder. "You what the rain reminds me of?"

"Steven, if I have to hear that song one more time-"

He pressed his lips to her soaking hair. "I'm..."

"Don't."

"Singing in the rain." She groaned as he separated from her to try singing and tapping his way through the slick streets. Soon into his one man show, he pulled her under a streetlamp for a fast paced jig that she could only barely keep up with given the timing and wet pavement. He let go to jump onto the lamp pole and serenade her as though they actually were in some sort of musical.

With a smirk on her face, she turned and kept walking towards the house. "I guess I'll go to the house and cuddle in that big, cold bed by myself, like the single Pringle that I am."

Steven paused, mid-bar. "Cuddles," he whimpered. He dropped down from the lamp and scurried after her, but lifted her from behind as he spun to sound of her jingle bell laughs. He set her down facing him. "If I stop singing your favorite song in the world-"

"Not even close."

"Do I get cuddles?"

"I'll think about it."

Moments before dawn brought a light drizzle and a suspiciously grinning, pink lion to their doorstep. In their rush to get Connie home without anyone noticing, the two hardly paid his antics any attention. Lion took them a block or two away from Connie's house, leaving them to walk in the rain yet again.

Of course, Steven couldn't help but hum that terrible song just to get it stuck in her head for the day. He helped her up to her window and gave her a peck when she safely got inside. Only a moment after he turned away did his blood run cold.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in," came the voice of one loud and angry Dr. Maheswaran. She's grounded, he could tell. If he's lucky, at least he could get off scott free.

Then a clearing of the throat came from the front porch. There stood his dad and the gems with Amethyst smiling, Garnet looking neutral, and Pearl seeming angry beyond reason. There goes another millennia with no TV.


	6. Carmen, Ivy, Erica, Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/6 Future:
> 
> Stop asking about the name of the baby.

Savannah, Caroline, Jessica, Mabel.

Steven dropped onto the bed, face first, then proceeded to let out an aggravated grunt into the pillow. Connie, over seven months pregnant and ready for it to end, looked away from her book to see her husband's hair more disheveled than normal and his body sagging into the duvet. "Rough day," she asked, tangling a hand in his dark curls. She gently went to remove the hairties buried in the mess.

He groggily lifted his head from the pillow. "If someone else asks me about her name, I'm going to lose it." Cindy, Heidi, Raven, Kori.

Connie hummed in agreement. She, too, had been facing interrogation after interrogation and suggestion after suggestion for their baby's name. But she had to be fair, they were nearing eight months and she'd been proving to be quite active. The little one may decide to surprise them early and they still had no name for her. Gwen, Daisy, May, Zoey.

"They mean well and I love them, I do, but I cannot repeat this conversation again."

Connie hummed again. Her nails lightly scratched at his scalp in an attempt to soothe him. The Gems and Greg had been very accepting when they decided that they weren't naming their daughter Rose. It took a little more effort to explain to the Diamonds and Spinel that they also wouldn't be naming her Pink as though it were an option in the first place. It was Steven, of course, who said he wasn't comfortable with naming her after his mother. Not out of spite, he recognized Rose's accomplishments and her good causes amongst the glaring faults, but because he didn't want their daughter to live the same life he did. Working hard to live up to be someone that she doesn't even know, who ends up being someone that she has to answer for. He didn't want that for her. Connie knows this, knew it before he broached the topic, so she nodded and it seemed a small weight lifted from his shoulders.

Now, the weight was back and heavier than ever. Between missions, getting the nursery ready, and trips to Homeworld, they didn't have much time to actually sit down and talk about names. And Connie had been grounded to the house since hitting her third trimester, so she saw Steven even less.

He turned to look at her, her hand ending up on his cheek, and wormed closer her. He laid an arm in her lap and brought his face to her stomach. "Don't worry, Baby Universe. Mom and Dad are gonna give you the greatest name on this side of the galaxy," he whispered before kissing where he thought the head was. Harper, Jodie, Nora, Blake.

"Like, Fred with a 3?"

"He was rad," Steven glared. "And Baby U is gonna be even more rad."

Connie poked his nose. "Focus. Do you want to sit through the same conversation tomorrow?"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas, either." She shot him a look. "You're right. I'm a little frustrated, but I shouldn't talk like that." He placed more kisses on her growth. "I'm sorry."

The swordsman closed her eyes and sighed. "You have a point. I haven't been putting as much effort into this."

They sat in silence, trying to think. Abby, Hazel, Gina, Suzy.

"What do you think she'll be like," Steven broken the silence.

"Happy. Smiling at every opportunity, just like her dad."

"Smart, with her head in a book and inventive like her mom."

"Courageous and kind."

"But fierce and passionate."

Connie looked down at her husband as he tilted his head up to her. "Whoever she is, she'll be loved and cherished by so many people. She won't know what to do with all of it." Dawn, Kelsey, Jordan.

The Diamond placed a hand on her stomach and moved it around. Knowing what he was looking for, she guided him to where their bundle had been most active lately.

"Hannah," he said. He took a moment to think. "Penny." Connie began to eye him curiously. "Willow, Lillian, Jade."

"Steven." He hummed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what she might like. You said she could hear what we were saying, so maybe we could let her pick her name."

She bit her lip as she smiled. Connie Universe had the most creative, imaginative husband in the galaxy. "Beatrice." Nothing. "Danielle." And they continued, calling out any random names they could think of until nearly exhausting their options.

"Try a Hindu name."

She sat there, lost. "A Hindu name?" He always asked questions about her family and their culture and was eager to learn more. And despite her own beliefs, he'd gladly join her in helping her parents observe holidays. Never could pick up the language, though.

"Like the name Doug calls you." Her husband stopped to think. "Kahaani, I think? What does it mean again?"

"Story," she said.

Steven nodded against her. "They always sound so beautiful."

It took a moment to think. Her closest family members, her cousins, had Western names and only her mother's sibling had traditional, Hindu names. "Mohani, it means charming, beautiful, and a celestial nymph." No dice from their daughter.

"Amita for infinite or eternal?"

"Karisma for gift?"

Connie closed her eyes for a moment and pictured her. A head full of dark, brown curls that got into her face with matching colored eyes. Plump cheeks with a wide smile and a scratch on her face from playing too rough. The small child crawled. Then waddled. Walked. And ran. She ran through obstacles while stopping to smell the flowers. She closed her eyes and played eeny meeny miney mo when she came to a fork in the road. A curious, little girl paved her way through life to a destination unknown. She didn't know what would happen next, but she knew that something would happen. An ending? Another chapter? The little girl couldn't be sure.

Connie looked down at the still growing lump she called a womb. Steven's hand still rested where she kicked earlier that day. The woman tangled their fingers together, her wedding band standing amount among the peach and brown fingers. She would've never guessed that this was where her life would lead, surrounded by loving people and magic. She didn't know where her child would end up or who they'd become, but they would figure it out along the way.

"Shya." A kick, a painful kick.

Steven's eyes lit up like a child during the holidays. "She likes that one." He stared up at her. "What does it mean?"

Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for the names that I found: https://www.bachpan.com/girl-names-for-meaning-gift.aspx (except for Kahaani). 
> 
> I was gonna let her name be Stephanie (Stevonnie) or Alexandra (Alexandrite) but I changed my mind as I wrote this.


	7. Poli-Sci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/7 Homeworld:  
Of course the government was going to notice an influx of strange people moving in.
> 
> *Not really a warning, but this chapter is more of a... political commentary piece on the relations of Homeworld and Earth from Connie's POV. Steven is there and it's sweet, but just know what you're getting into. Ye

Go to school and be a poli-sci major, she told herself. It'll be fun and you can help new gems coming to Earth, she said. Be the ambassador, diplomat, representative, whatever for Gemkind, they asked her. You're the one with the masters. She should've just been a STEM major or a music major or a tennis player on a scholarship.

Connie slouched on the bed that the Pebbles brought out for her the second she entered Pink's old room, now her and Steven's room. She threw her notebook and pen to floor filled scratch after scratch. Gee, she thought, who had any idea that trying to run a negotiation with Diamonds and the UN would be this difficult? Ha, ha, she did.

And she completely understood how she was overstepping her bounds as the "Human Outsider". Connie still had family in India, so she understood how she may have come across coming in trying to "fix" things and make them "more like humans". She knew her family history well. She was well aware of how this looked and had been trying so hard to find a middle ground where the Gems and the UN could be happy.

It started out so well, with a few hiccups, when Steven had started "Operation: Galactic Peace". The Diamonds released their colonies, diminished their armies, and brought them back home. Only to run into an issue: Homeworld would be vastly overpopulated by the influx of soldiers and staff coming home. Well, that's easy, just let them live on Earth!

That went well until Little Homeworld had gotten a little too large and then the Delmarva State government took notice. Who are these people? Why is that one green? What are these weapons and powers? What is their mission? How did they get here? Where are their papers? Do we kick them out? Are they refugees? How do you build a wall around a planet? That's an actual question that the state asked.

After recounting the entire Gem history, and reminding them -several times- that Gems had been on this Earth for thousands of years and many worked to protect it, the state proposed a solution: assimilation. No multicolored skin tones or powers, they should be indistinguishable from humans. Connie argued that the state was being ridiculous and it wasn't possible to ask an entire group of people to give up their identities because others felt "uncomfortable". Grab your snuggies and GET comfortable, Susan.

The issue went to the national level, then an international level. Many countries came to support Homeworld due to remembering the Crystal Gems helping them during wars, times of crisis, and when gem artifacts or corrupted gems came to wreak havoc. And the Crystal Gems didn't just get rid of the magic artifact or corrupted gem that came to life and left a city in ruins, they rebuilt the city and helped to provide for those who lost anything. Connie was actually making progress and helping Gems; it was exciting! Then the Western nations brought up their history with four dictators; she corrected them and said that the Authority no longer held a tight reign over their people.

"We won't do business with authoritarian overlords from another planet." Unless there's something in it for them, she spitefully told Pearl after the hearing.

So here she is, twenty-eight year old Connie Universe, on a mission to implement some sort of democratic system on a planet that has never had such a thing before. She'd just gotten out of a meeting with the Diamonds, trying to explain they'd need a something in which their people could vote for who leads them and vote for what policies are set in place. Thinking back on it, insinuating that they may need to step down wasn't the best idea.

The communicator close to the balcony switched on to reveal two faces encased in the diamond frame. Connie turned to face it as she got out of bed to see them better. "Hi," she gave her callers a tired smile.

Steven smiled, holding a three year old in his arms. "Hey, Miss Politician! Say 'hi, mommy.'" 

Little Shya looked at the communicator and her eyes lit up, just like her dad's. "Mommy! I miss you."

"I miss you, too, priya. What did you do today?"

Shya went into her account of helping Greg wash cars, playing in the soap and making cakes out of the sponges, then spending the evening dancing to his guitar. It put a smile to Connie's face to know that at least her daughter had a good day. Somewhere during her stories, she seemed to tucker herself out and lay her head against Steven's shoulder.

"Tired?" He gently pinched at her cheek and moved a few curls from her eyes.

She shook her head. "Mommy's here."

"We can call her tomorrow, okay?" Connie saw him get up from the couch and take the toddler to her room. He put his communicator on the dresser, so she her toddler's room. She could hear the mattress depressing and the covers shuffling.

"Mommy looks sad." The ambassador sighed. Of course, Shya would notice something like that.

"She's doing a lot of work right now and it's making her a little frustrated, but she misses you a lot." Steven bent down and she heard a few, light smacks. He couldn't help but give a hundred kisses to his little girl. "Don't worry. Mom's gonna be home before you know it."

Steven returned to her and left the room, leaving the door ajar. He went back to the couch and looked at her. "Still beautiful after a rough day," he flirted.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"You're not happy."

"Straight to the point tonight, huh?" She brought knees up to her chest and rested her chin there. "I feel... weird trying to change everything about Homeworld's government." Connie stopped to get her thoughts together. "It's great to put an official end to what was a dictatorship, but then the UN wants me to rebuild the government they way they want. They want a complete democracy because they're 'right' and the 'perfect model', but the Diamonds have been leading their people for centuries, so they know what they're doing even if it's extremely flawed."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I can come up there and try to help. I don't want you losing sleep over this."

"No, Shya and Little Homeworld need you right now," she said, firmly. "I can figure this out. Keep the Diamonds in position without it being a dictatorship by giving most power to the Gems, but also keep things organized and designated." Her forehead hit her knees as she growled into the flesh, scaring a few of the Pebbles. "I should've been a conductor or an engineer or a tennis player. Is it too late to get my tuition back?"

Connie heard a laugh and turned to face her husband. "You like helping others too much to actually go through with changing your career."

She glared at him before looking out the balcony. Gems of every shape, every size, and every color going about their lives. Down below, she could just make out a Jasper and Citrine holding hands before fusing into someone even more beautiful. She watched a Turquoise, taller than normal with an extra arm, happily sifting through the crowd with little fear. A Pearl looked over a Bismuth's shoulder at the blueprints for a new building.

"You did so much to achieve peace throughout the galaxy and I feel like I'm ruining it."

"Connie, I couldn't have done most of that without a lot of help. I didn't achieve this. The Crystal Gems worked with the Diamonds to get there. We, emphasis on we, achieved this. Not me." She kept staring at the streets below. " You have ideas, good ones. Something is going to stick sooner or later, but don't stress yourself out getting there."

Looking at the screen, she smiled. "I think I'll take a day off tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was tough. Not sure if much was accomplished aside from finishing it.


	8. Connie Slayer & the Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/8 Role Swap:
> 
> She finally sees Steven after so long, and he's blue.

Connie looked over at the crowd while she caught her breath. Everyone in town showed up to their concert. Every person that had a hand in helping her become the young woman that she was came to support her band. All except one. The moment she felt the tears come her eyes, she shook them away. Sadie assured her many times that he was okay and would find his way home soon. Just as she held the microphone to her lips to bid her audience farewell, a loud crash came down next to the stage and a gust of sand flew in their direction, the force bringing her to the ground. A mechanical woman that seemed to serve as a ship in four distinct colors came into focus once the sand calmed down. 

Random crashes from supernatural beings had become common place in Beach City and they hardly batted an eye anymore. She looked to Jeff, Onion, and Peedee. They were just as confused as she, but the four of them looked at this newcomer with bated breath. It brought a yellow hand down. Connie took note of everyone on it: the pink woman and yellow woman who crashed Rhodanite's wedding not long ago, a taller white lady who's shimmer just about blinded her, the Crystal Gems -Rhodanite, Flourite, Padparascha, and the Rutiles-, followed by the slightly familiar Aquamarine, Jasper, and Topaz, then Lars, and finally Sadie. He wasn't there.

She sighed, disappointed. At least the kids were okay, she told herself. Connie watched as Sadie and Lars ran to their parents to exchange hugs with smiles on their faces. She almost felt jealous. Until another ship came down.

This one was red, and about twenty times smaller than the behemoth standing on the beach. It opened with smoke billowing out from the door. A thin woman whose clothes made up the color of the rainbow, a small, purple woman, and another lady tall who's appearance alternated in reds and blues. Connie didn't pay much attention to them, though. A man, a blue man, in a Captain's uniform. Steven, her Steven. Words were exchanged between them the gems who came minutes before, but those words never reached her ears. 

She looked back at her bandmates and they smiled at her. Peedee playfully rolled his eyes, Jeff made a shooing motion with his hands, and Onion just stared like he always did. Tentatively, she stepped down from the stage and walked towards the group. He'd bent down to pet and coddle the blue bear that waltzed up to him when she caught his eyes. He stopped and slowly stood to his full height.

"Connie," he whispered.

The singer heard vague kissing noises from the purple woman as the rainbow clad lady hushed her. And suddenly, she'd been engulfed by a pair of large, blue arms. She could hardly believe it. For months, she'd only got small updates on his whereabouts. But there he was, Steven Universe. She could see him, alive and well with slightly tired eyes and a scratch going across his lips. She could touch him and feel him against her again. She could hear him laughing in her ears.

Steven put her back on the sand and ran a hand through her dyed locks. "Purple looks great on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. I saw gonna swap Connie and Steven, but I just didn't really know how or what to write for that, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, the original teens (Sadie, Lars, etc.) are swapped with the kids (Connverse, etc.) Off Colours swapped with the Crystal Gems. Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot are... I guess bubbled and corrupted since they're not here. Blue ran away to start a war and be hella gay with Momma Miller.


	9. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/9 Past:
> 
> Sour Cream looks back on his childhood with Steven and notes a significant change to his partner in crime.

Sadie Killer and the Suspects stopped band practice to take a half hour break in Sour Cream's living room. It was at that moment when Steven and his... (girlfriend? Sour Cream watched him put a hand around her waist) most certainly his girlfriend stopped by with snacks. He didn't talk to Connie an awful lot, but she was nice enough and definitely cool enough to hang around, so he had no qualms with her. Their half hour break turned into a full hour when Jenny found the family scrapbook under the coffee table. He needed to burn that damn book; the pictures were so embarrassing.

"Aw, is this you and Steven," Jenny teased. "You're too cute!"

Sour Cream glanced at the photo and groaned. One year old Steven and five year old Sour Cream stood in the bathtub, covered in bubbles and balancing against the tiled wall as they looked back at the camera smiling like there was nothing wrong with his mom taking blackmail worthy photos of them.

Back then, Greg and his parents took turns watching them. When his was mom was on maternity leave, she watched them everyday while Greg worked and Yellowtail sailed out to sea. Steven was Sour Cream's first little brother, not that he'd admit that to anyone. He had an image to keep.

He'd quietly follow the toddler around while they were under one of their patents' care and make sure he didn't cause too much trouble. But little Steven was much more energetic and curious than he was now, as impossible as that may seem. And despite crawling into almost every situation a baby could crawl into, he kept smiling and kept laughing. He made Sour Cream want to smile and laugh more as well.

Over time, the boy grew up and spent more time with kids his age as the baby spent more time getting to know the other half of his heritage. They still saw each other and had family dinners together on occasion, but even Sour Cream noticed the little things bothering the boy. 

Steven still shared his smile with everyone he crossed paths with, but some smiles were a little too wide and his teeth pressed down slightly too hard. He'd sometimes stare down at his gem with mixed emotions that Sour Cream couldn't place. He'd sneak out at night to sit on the boardwalk every few days. The teen didn't push. Ruffle his hair when he passed by, sure, but the last thing his brother needed was pushing.

When the new girl appeared in town, his brother found a friend in her, an outlet of sorts. He seemed more relaxed at dinners and more open to discussing gem matters (even if Sour Cream understood none of it). Then he caught the two running to the beach in a panicked hurry one evening, Connie holding a sword twice the size that seemed appropriate for her stature.

Some corrupted gem, or something that Steven mentioned one day, had risen from the waters. The three that normally handled it were MIA, but Steven and Connie seemed to have it under control. The fight looked rough until he'd seen them fuse into a figure he'd spoken to maybe once. (It certainly made inviting two barely teens to his rave a little less than kosher). But, together, they slashed at the beast and defended themselves using skills from each of their parts. 

Sour Cream had an idea of why Steven seemed to be in a better place. He figured it was because his brother found a friend in Connie. He was partially correct. Steven found, not only a friend, but a partner that would willingly step into the unknown that was his world and take it on with him. Onion and Peedee wouldn't do that (and no one blamed them). Hell, Sour Cream himself wouldn't do something like what Connie did, at least not voluntarily. 

"Steven, you had the cutest tushy," Connie gushed. He suddenly focused in on the present.

Steven scoffed as he nudged her. "I still have a cute tush, I don't know what you're talking about." The group laughed as Sour Cream went back into his head again.

He got to watch his little brother grow through the ups and downs and finally take the reigns on his life. He had to credit Connie for a least part of it. The Gems had no choice but to be involved with the Diamonds and galactic peace or whatever. Connie actively decided to follow Steven headlong into a world of neverending question marks. Maybe it was because of respect, maybe because she wanted to protect him, or protect Earth. Or maybe she just loved him that much.

Either way, anyone who walked into his little brother's heart and stayed despite the trials and tribulations was family to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sort expanding on a headcanon I have that Steven and Sour Cream (and Onion but he's not the focus) were raised together because their parents are close friends. Not a ton of dialogue. But yeah.


	10. A Single Red Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/10 Rose/Flower
> 
> Steven forgot to pick up Connie's corsage.

Steven woke up that morning and immediately went on the move preparing everything they'd need for the evening. Suit pressed? Check. Shoes shined? Check. New pack of hairties? Double check. Wallet and mint gum? Triple check. Corsage? Wait, just give him a second. He's sure it's around his room somewhere... or not. Wait, he definitely kept it in the fridge to keep it fresh for tonight.

Nope. Dammit. Steven frantically threw on a random shirt and pants and ventured to the florist on the other side of town. He hoped they still had it ready for him and didn't cancel the order. 

Upon reaching the shop, a little sweaty and out of breath, he leaned against the door in an effort to get himself together. "Hi there, Steven!" He looked up and saw Vidalia behind the counter, grinning smugly as though she knew why he rushed in. "You forgot the corsage, didn't you?"

Steven, still having no air in lungs, nodded and gave a thumbs up. "I was checking my list." He took another gulp of air. "Dr. Maheswaran would've killed me if I forgot." Then he thought about his current situation and winced. "But now she's gonna kill me for being late."

Vidalia laughed and went to the cooler. "Well, it's a good thing I kept it safe. Your girlfriend's mom came in earlier to get the boutonniere." She leant down to get the cold case. "She asked about the corsage, but I told her you had it. Good thing I did, too. My mother senses were tingling." 

Steven leaned his back against the case as he looked around the shop. The floor to ceiling windows were perfect for allowing the light to filter in and nourish the plants that covered nearly every inch of the store. Carnations, roses, and forget-me-nots sat on a display closest to the entrance. Pictures and vines hung on the vibrant, green walls with more bouquet arrangements. A display for herbs stood closest to the back corner of the store.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he sheepishly scratched the back of neck. His curls had begun to stick. As he kept track of everything he still needed to get done, Steven realized that he'd be at least twenty minutes late. Maybe more if Pearl wanted to take pictures, and that included figuring out how to use a camera. 

"No sweat, kid. Do you need anything else before you go on your date," she asked as she set the case on the counter. "I sure wish Onion was going, but him and his friends wanted to have their own get together tonight."

Steven stared at the bouquet arrangements. Maybe that would make up for him dropping the ball? "Can you help me with an arrangement?"

Vidalia perked up at that. "Absolutely! And I'll give you my 'favorite nephew' discount, too."

The teenager smirked. "I'm your only nephew and that's not a sound business practice. Really, I can pay full price."

She shook her head. "Let me spoil you in place of my stubborn son." She reached under the counter to pull out a thick book. "Do you know anything about the language of flowers?"

Steven bounced his head side to side. "I read a little bit about it, but I got kind of distracted."

Vidalia started flipping through the book as she said "Give me the color of Connie's dress, tell me what she's like, and what you want to say to her."

"Connie said her dress was blue with silver accents." He stared off into space thinking about her. He didn't know what the dress looked like, her mom was serious about keeping it a secret for some reason. But that didn't stop him from imagining her as she stepped down the stairs, radiant as ever. "Connie is strong, physically but mostly personality wise. She can stare danger in the face and give it a run for its money even if she is a little scared." He remembered the countless times when she turned her sword against their adversaries with a glare that could make anyone back down. "She's graceful. She looks like a dancer in everything she does. Oh! Connie's smart, like, really smart. She's about to graduate in the top ten at her school taking these IB classes or something like that." They spent several nights together working through her assignments while he played on his guitar to soothe her nerves. "And she's so passionate and kind. I could talk about her all day."

He heard a sniffle and looked at Vidalia. Her eyes misted over as she made notes on the pad next to the register. "And what do you want to say to her?"

Steven looked at her, worried. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, Steven. You're just too sweet for this world." She reached across the counter to ruffle his chin length curls. "That's how Greg used about talk your mom. Get all dreamy eyed and lose track of time. Couldn't get him to shut up. Now, he talks about you that way."

He leaned into her hand as he stared off again thinking of his date in a few hours. Vidalia said something, he wasn't completely sure, and went to grab her materials. When he saw her hand waving in front his face, Steven came back to the world.

She quickly explained the flowers in the bouquet filled with purple snapdragons, irises in white, blue, and violet, with a few baby's breath to fill the space. There was one flower, though, vibrant and clearly didn't match the color scheme that stood out. She insisted that the bouquet was on the house, but he'd be sure to slip her what he owed the next time her stopped by her home. 

Steven rushed home, careful not to meddle with the bouquet and rushed to get ready. Amethyst helped to gel down his hair and put the top in a ponytail as Pearl fussed over his suit and tie. A knock came at the door as the Maheswarans announced their arrival. Dr. Maheswaran made it clear that they were running behind.

Suit pressed? Check. Shoes shined? Check. New pack of hairties? In his hair. Wallet and mint gum? In his pockets. Corsage? Most definite check. His car was washed and smelled brand new, the tickets were in his wallet, and he made sure to get rid of the packet that Amethyst slipped him. He grabbed the bouquet, fixed his blue tie and mashed down his silver vest and left the beach house.

His breath just about left his body. Connie stood on the beach, smiling for the millions of pictures her parents and his dad took. She decided to wear a deep, blue sari to her senior prom with silver accents, her hair in a bun. She looked how she always did: strong, sweet, intelligent, eloquent, a little annoyed with her mother insisting on more pictures. 

Steven snuck up on her on the sand and popped the floral arrangement into her line of sight as he pressed his lips to her temple. He tied the corsage to her wrist as she pinned the boutonniere to his chest. She inspected the arrangement and stared the flower at the center.

A single, red tulip. A declaration of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a play on "A Single Pale Rose".
> 
> I kept going with the idea that Greg and Vidalia's families are close enough to pretty much be one unit like I did the previous drabble. I don't know what Vidalia does for a living (I assume that she doesn't work for Smiley anymore). Let's just say she owns a flower shop now. It certainly seems like a career that would allow her some artistic freedom. But yeah, Steven and Connie go to prom.
> 
> White Iris: purity  
Blue Iris: faith/hope  
Purple Iris: wisdom/compliments  
Snapdragon: grace/strength  
Baby's Breath: everlasting love


	11. Fraternizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/11 Coffee Shop:
> 
> It was a simple job at the local coffee shop. How... did these two find themselves out of a job on the same day, at the same time?

Doug Maheswaran removed his glasses and rubbed between his eyes, trying to understand the situation. "So let me get this straight: you two got fired because you couldn't keep your conversations appropriate?"

"Not really, Mr. Maheswaran. Our slips say we were fired for inappropriate behavior to customers and fraternizing in the work place."

The older man blinked at the two teenagers. He looked to Steven who read off the pink slip and looked at Connie who looked away and tried to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Connie, what happened?"

Apparently, this wasn't the first time that their manager had spoken to them about their flirting and "accidental" touching. Light brushing as they made drinks next to each other, blowing kisses to one another from across the shop, the whispers in each other's ears. Anyone who came into Rise 'n Shine knew that the two baristas were very committed to each other. 

A girl from Connie's class had come in and struck up a conversation with her while she made some complicated mocha. When Steven came from the backroom, Arin, her classmate, commented that he was cute.

"Yeah, he is really cute," Connie replied.

Arin leaned in to whisper. "Think he's single?"

Connie wasn't mad. She didn't tell people she rarely spoke to about their relationship. If people happened to notice them flirting and put two and two together, then that was different. "I'm his girlfriend," she smiled.

Arin rolled her eyes. "If you want a shot at him, you could just say so, you know."

Connie was not a happy camper. How dare this girl assume that she lie, and for what? Who would she be impressing? Someone that took the exact same classes as her and helped her co-captain the tennis team? Connie smiled. "Biscuit, come here," she called.

Steven walked up behind her and casually placed a hand low on her waist. "What's up, Berry?"

"I just wanted you to meet Arin. We take IB Music together."

He reached his hand over the counter to shake her hand. "Steven. I hope Connie isn't too stuck in her books at school," he said as he rubbed two fingers into his side making her squirm.

"Universe," their manager called. "Stop flirting on the company's dime."

He gave a goodbye as he went to start cleaning the tables. Connie smirked. "Here's your drink. I'll see you on Monday."

An hour later, Arin sat in the corner stewing, and someone else walked in while Connie and Steven wiped down the counters and machines. She went to the register to take his order. "I'll take a tall espresso with a side of you."

If she so much as chuckles in this man's face, she will be fired. She pursed her lips and entered his order, excluding herself. "5.82 is your total. Cash or card?"

"Can I pay with my phone number?"

"I'm seeing someone. Cash or card?"

"He doesn't have to kn-"

"Hey, Berry. Is he giving you a hard time," Steven asked he came behind her and placed his arm in his normal spot. 

He scoffed. "Am I supposed to be scared of you, kid?"

Steven scrunched his eyebrows. "I'm a kid, but you're harassing my girlfriend who's the same age and so is also a kid?" Connie hid her laughing behind her hand as she pretended to work on the register. "Cash or card?"

Then the manager had to get called to escort him out, but boy did he find a way to pin the blame entirely on the two baristas. So, in a fit of frustration, Steven planted a kiss on Connie's lips behind the counter.

And then they were fired. Doug rubbed his temples. These two were going to drive their parents into cardiac arrest and they didn't even know it. "I'm gonna call Greg and your mother. We are going to have a talk about PDA in the workplace over dinner. How about pasta tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something else, but decided to save it for Free Day.
> 
> Connie and Steven have a petty streak and you can't argue otherwise.


	12. Pebbles and Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/12 Gift/Present:
> 
> It's their anniversary and Steven makes a trip to Homeworld amidst Connie's work with the Diamonds and the UN.

Steven hopped off the warp pad with a duffle bag of miscellaneous supplies for the night. A few gems caught him and tried to start a conversation, but he was in a rush. He politely waved and ran off to his room in the palace. Once he got in, the Pebbles peaked out and immediately started to mumble and chatter excitedly.

Steven crouched down to hold a few in his hands. "Hi, you guys have to be a little quiet. I'm trying to surprise Connie." Their bumbling died down as they stared at him curiously and then, all at once, began to swarm his bag and weigh it down trying to peak inside. He laughed and opened the duffle to satisfy their curiosity. The hybrid reached for his first few items: a basket and blanket, a bottle of wine, and some candles. He quickly set some candles on some of the platforms that the Pebbles brought out and set up the picnic on the floor. Steven looked in his bag for the lighter... only for it to come up missing.

Glancing around the room, of course he would find one of the Pebbles trying to discover fire. "No, no. You don't want to hurt yourself, guys." He took the lighter and pressed the trigger to allow a flicker of fire. "This is fire. It's very hot and it might burn you, so be careful." A few tried to swipe their little nubs through the flame only to jump back from the heat. He rolled his eyes and went to light the candles he placed.

A few more Pebbles helped bring the bed out and set the comforter and pillows on top while Steven spread some flower petals over the picnic and various spots around the room. He vaguely heard footsteps a few feet from the door. "Is there a way to dim the lights," he frantically asked. The little guys looked confused. Steven pointed up at the bright ceiling. "Dark." 

"Yeah, I think we made good progress today, Pearl. We just need to do a trial run to make sure it goes according to plan." Steven's eyes widened. She's outside the door. The lights just began to dim as he reached for the ukulele and gift that sat at the bottom of his bag.

"I think we should run a few tests with Steven's court first because he's pretty easy to work with and we'll have the Diamonds take note from how he does things," Pearl replied. 

Steven got out a bag of chips as an offering and thanks to the Pebbles. They excitedly grabbed their treat and ran away to the walls. "...okay, goodnight, Pearl." 

Quick, look natural! He set the ukulele in his lap and tried to tune it just as she walked in clad in her business attire. "Steven?" He looked up as if he didn't notice her. "These walls aren't that thick. You can't pretend you didn't know I was here." 

He pouted. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Biscuit."

Connie laughed and reached down to remove her heels and set them aside. She joined him on the blanket and pecked his cheek. "Happy anniversary, Mr. Strawberry."

A little while later, she changed into lounge clothes and sat back down to give him his gift while she opened the basket. "When did you find the time to get a gift?"

"I didn't. I snuck back to Earth last week and Amethyst caught me, so I bribed her to keep it quiet."

Her husband opened it to find drawings printed on a few canvases and labelled with numbers with a few paint kits that were also labelled. "Paint by numbers! Connie, I love you. Let's do one now." He'd shot off sentence after sentence in rapid succession like a child on candy. He's lucky she heard most of it.

Connie laughed and poured two glasses of Merlot. "Food first, manchild."

Half a bottle and a ruined Starry Night later, the couple laid on the blanket having a hushed conversation when a tiny pattering came running across the floor. Steven sat up on his elbows to look for the source only to see a Pebble with perfectly round head smiling and holding out their nubby hands. More chips. He sighed and reached for his duffle to get another bag and handed it to the little one. The Pebble ran away, dragging the bag that was three times its size.

Connie tried to hold back a laugh and failed, miserably. "You had to bribe them with chips? Is that what you've been doing with Shya while I've been gone?"

"No," he retorted. "I do not bribe our daughter."

"Oh, that's right. You spoil her rotten even after everyone else has said no."

"She pouts, Connie. And then she does this thing with her eyes!"

"A three year old has you wrapped around her little finger."

Steven pressed against her back and turned himself into a her big spoon. "Well, I'm wrapped around your finger, too. So I guess it's not so bad to spoil my favorite girls in the world." He brought his head to the crook of her neck to a kiss there. "Speaking of spoil." He turned to get the small box he brought and put it into her line of sight.

She gingerly undid the wrapping paper and opened the box. A genuine Polaroid camera. Not one of those Fujifilm Instax cameras, a Polaroid brand Polaroid. "These are expens-"

"The cost is not an issue, Connie."

She gently held the box, afraid to break it, turning it this way and that. "I love it, Steven."

"Think of it as a thank you for being my best friend, my partner, my lovely wife, and the mother of our amazing daughter." He heard a sniffling and the opening of a box. Connie turned to him with the camera in her hands. "What are you doing?"

She wiped her eyes and poised the camera. "I'm gonna take a picture of one of the greatest gifts I've ever received." The camera flashed and the picture printed.

"You're such a sap."


	13. Keep it Together (1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/13 Mission:
> 
> Garnet has to stay together for Connie's sake.
> 
> Warning: no explicit gore, but blood is depicted/mentioned. Implied panic attack. Major death.

Keep it together. Keep it together. Connie needs you to keep it together. Her parents, Greg, her child, Steven. They need you to keep it together. 

It's times like this where Garnet wishes she paid a little more attention to the smaller branching paths running through her third eye. It was a simple mission, catch the Aquamarine that'd been evading them for years. It was so simple, she could've just sent Bismuth or Pearl or anyone to get it done, but those paths were doomed for injury or worse. The only main path with any favorable outcomes were ones where they all went together. So, with only a passing glance at any possible failures, she took the risk.

Garnet did not fully consider the path in which Steven would see something interesting and go towards it without saying anything, prompting Amethyst and Pearl to go looking for him. It felt like an episode of that show where the dumb human consistently makes the group split up despite it being the cause of his friends being kidnapped. Once she and Connie lost track of the others, her vision started changing. The path she was following morphed into one that was a little more lecherous than the one before, but nothing they couldn't handle. She just really had to pay attention.

Not long afterwards, Aquamarine found them with her trusty Topaz behind her. Insults about Garnet being a fusion, insults about relying on a "weak" human. They'd heard it all at this point, she could at least try to be a little more creative. Garnet took on Topaz to lessen the chances of her unfusing and refusing to trap Connie in her body while the human herself went after Aquamarine.

She should've been watching. She should've been paying more attention. One second, all she could hear were the grunts of a fight, the slashes of a sword, the insults of a mean-spirited gem. The next second, Garnet heard the whoosh of something or someone being thrown. She looked in the direction of the sound and witnessed someone she'd thought of as family fly into a jagged, rock wall and fall to the ground, unmoving.

Play time was over. Garnet attempted to make quick work of Topaz while Aquamarine arrogantly watched. She increased the size of her gauntlets and poised them to smash directly on the other fusion's head. It was risky; she could easily get hit by the mace if she weren't careful, but Garnet quickly forced her weapon down. Topaz poofed, allowing Garnet to bubble her and prompting Aquamarine to get nervous. The gem cowardly fled before Garnet could take care of her.

The rogue wasn't her main concern anyway. She ran to Connie and tried to take inventory of the woman's injuries. Judging from how fast she hit the wall, many of her bones were broken and she was losing blood quickly. 

Blood. The first time Garnet saw it when Rose was still around and they were providing assistance during a war. It was ironic, in a way, two sides fighting over their differences and yet they were the same at the core. She witnessed their life force ooze from their bodies and Garnet vowed that she never wanted to see it again. It gave her a feeling that she didn't want to dissect and seeing it on Connie nearly threw her into a panic.

She shakily reached for the walkie talkie that Steven gave them and tried to signal for help. She can't recall the conversation entirely. Pearl instructed her to check for a pulse. Faint. Extremely faint. They're in a clearing a few miles away from where they separated, they said.

Garnet grabbed the swordsman and sped off in a direction that vaguely pointed to where could be. She placed her hands over some of the deeper wounds to stop the blood flow. Her hands would be covered by that awful ooze and no amount of washing would get rid of the stench, she knew. 

Keep it together. Be flexible, be loving, trust that things are going to work out. Breathe. She's going to be fine. Connie is strong. Connie is a fighter. She's going to make it, but she can't if you don't keep it together.

As the clearing came into view, the branching paths became muddled and started to disappear. No, no no no. She cannot fall apart. Garnet brought a finger to her pulse again as she locked eyes with Steven. Nothing.

One person became two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can direct all of your disappointment to luccie@aol.IMmessnger.com.
> 
> Not really Connverse centric, but it plays a role in the bigger picture. This will be three parts that will be completed by other prompts, I'm sure you can guess which ones.


	14. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/14 Kissing:
> 
> Steven didn't plan on their first kiss being a dare, but here he is.

The first time Steven kissed Connie, fortunately, wasn't after she's gotten hurt. It was after a dare from the Cool Kids. Pick up Connie from school and plant one on her in front of everyone. Part of him felt... weird for orchestrating her first kiss in front of her classmates, but he mostly felt nervous. So he did the only thing he could think of, text Connie and hint at his situation without telling her (and therefore cheating).

"Hey, so we've been seeing each other for a while."

He watched the three dots appear on his phone. "??????? in class rn n define 'seeing each other.'" Judging by the syntax, if this teacher caught Connie on her phone, she'd be dead. He'd have to make this quick.

"Well, I got a dare to do something when I pick you up today and I just want to give you a heads-up."

"...vague much? Thx 4 warning tho. I trust u."

Steven exhaled. He felt slightly better about it and looked at the time. The bell would ring in five minutes. Jenny sat in his passenger seat with Bucky and Sour Cream in the back. "Nervous, little man," Jenny smirked at him. 

He pulled at a stray curl and nodded. "This is our first."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the car. "You asshole," Sour Cream said as he pushed Bucky.

"How was I supposed to know? They've been together for ten years! I thought they'd already made it to third base."

Steven didn't dare tell them that they'd been dating for six months and didn't get far past the cheeks. Cheeks of the facial variety. "Bucky, you're so gross. Steven, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Jenny said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

But he did want to. He desperately wanted to kiss her, and waited so long because he didn't want to risk making her uncomfortable. They had a few close calls where they leaned in and if you gave them another half a second, it would've happened. And, like every awful rom-com, it didn't because Fate hated them for some reason. 

The final bell rung while the young hero was stuck in his head. He looked to the school entrance as dozens of teenagers his own age left the building in a hurry. He caught Connie idling out of the building with Jeff and Peedee, turning her head as she tried to catch sight of his car. 

"Jenny," Steven interrupted any conversation that happened around him. "Can you sit in the back?" He left the car without paying attention to Jenny's indignation to being sent to the back seat. 

Steven walked into the crowd, eyes trained on his knight. A few students stopped to whisper, recognizing The Smart Girl's Boyfriend with the Lion Pet. Jeff saw him first and smiled before he turned Connie in his direction.

Her eyes brightened. "Hey-"

He felt her melt against him as he trailed his hands into her hair. Her chapstick tasted like mint. Her strong hands grabbed at the lapels of his jacket.

"It's about time," called Peedee. They broke apart, red faced and a little embarrassed.

Steven quietly took her bookbag and waved to Jeff and Peedee as he lead her away. She still hasn't said a word and seemed like she was in shock. He opened her door and went to his side when she sat down.

He turned the key and pulled away from her school. "Steven?"

He looked at Connie, her expression completely unreadable. "Yes," he replied, apprehensive.

"You could've just said hello, but I think I like that greeting a little more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something light-hearted for today and tomorrow. Then we jump into Part 2.


	15. Dating Ban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/15 AU:
> 
> It's the Human/Kpop AU that no one asked for.
> 
> Stan [insert group]. [Fancam here].

Steven stood backstage with his band, manager, and the other stagehands watching the performance on the television. The music blasted for the performing group, Era 4, while his bandmates stood to the side dancing to their set piece. Not Steven. Steven attentively watched the lovely, young woman on screen dance her heart out clad in the red and black combination that the other members wore. He faintly recognized the notes signalling the end of her group's piece and went to find the storage closet that he scoped out earlier; but not before looking back toward the TV and seeing the camera pan on her in her final pose while the fans cheered. She gave her signature wink.

Steven snuck into the closet and left the door slightly ajar. He knew the routine for every idol group after their set piece: bow, wave to fans, leave the stage, and allow stage crew to set up for the next group. He watched through the crack in the door. Their manager, Bismuth passed by first, then Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, then her. He reached his hand through the crack and pulled her into the closet without making too much noise.

He pressed his lips to her cheek and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She laughed as she brought her hands around his neck. "Steven, if you ruin my makeup, Lapis will kill me and then I'll have to kill you."

He chuckled against her neck. "Worth it." He pressed a kiss there and travelled to her waiting lips. "You did great tonight, Connie." Steven brushed his nose against hers. Every part of her was soft and he revelled in the few opportunities he had to touch her. "What are you doing later?"

"Fanmeet, lunch, radio interview, then rest for tomorrow's show. Amethyst was talking about doing a movie night, but... she seems tired and so does everyone else." Connie ran her hands to as many places as she could reach. "Why?"

"Me and you, at the park for a few hours. We'll get some snacks from the convenience store, too. Not a fancy date, but ya'know."

Right. Their groups were on a ban so they could be fully devoted to their work without "distractions". They either had to wait until their companies got off their high horse or go behind everyone's backs, as scummy as it felt to lie to their friends.

"Steven!" A voice came from beyond the door.

"Connie!" Another voice.

Steven looked to Connie and delivered a final kiss. "I have to go on stage, so I'll leave first. I'll meet you a few streets down from your dorm," he whispered. He put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at her. "And those shorts should be illegal." He felt a light hit to his shoulder as he left the closet. Quickly, ducking to hide himself, he shuffled to other side of the backstage area to grab his drumsticks.  
_______

Connie quietly creaked our of bed in the room she shared with Amethyst. She slipped on the hoodie she snagged from Steven one night, threw on her leggings and shoes, and hid a few items in her pockets. She tiptoed into the common room of the dorm; Amethyst laid out on the couch, out like a light, with the television blasting some action movie. Connie looked to Pearl and Garnet's room. The lights were off, but that didn't mean they were sleeping. She pressed her ear to the door, nothing. The starlet crept to the front door and was met with an envelope with her name on it. Grabbing it, she opened the door and left. 

Connie took the bucket cap and face mask hidden in the hoodie pocket and put them on. She trekked to the convenience store a few blocks away and opened the envelope.

"Connie, be very careful walking around at night. Be aware of cameras and anyone following you around. If you two want to keep this a secret, you need to keep a close eye on your surroundings.

Be safe and have fun,  
Garnet"

Connie couldn't find it in herself to be surprised. Garnet knew everything, after all. She continuously glanced around the streets before she realized that she looked even more suspicious. So she kept her eyes forward and her ears peeled for anything out of the ordinary on a Wednesday night. Something vibrated.

She pulled out her phone. "At the store waiting for my Star Berry." Chuckling, the dancer responded with a quick picture of herself.

As the the shop came into view, she could see Steven trying his hardest not to run up to her as it would draw attention. So he settled for putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her inside. The two bought a few bags of choice snacks and sodas before going to find a dark corner of the park.

"Pearl would lose it if she knew how much junk I was eating before a show." Connie packed a mouthful of a mini apple pie into her mouth. They perched under a tree on the far end of the park near a lake. The moon shined down on the waters, but the light didn't quite reach their little corner.

"Good thing she's not here." Steven crunched on his pretzels as he got a good look at her. She didn't have her contacts in. Large, round glasses and his hoodie that looked like a dress on her. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?"

She laughed and took another bite of the pastry. "Why?"

He tossed a pretzel her way. "First, the shorts-"

"Our stylist made our outfits for today. I had nothing to do with that."

"If it's not shorts, then it's a skirt, or a dress, or some accentuating pants-"

"If that's how you feel, you're gonna love the photos that we're gonna release soon."

He stared at her and admired how her hair framed her face under the hat, how her cheeks puffed with every chew, how her nails picked at the wrapper. She's adorable and doesn't even know it. It made him want to place her on his shoulders and tell to the mountains that Connie Maheswaran of Era 4 was his beautiful, amazing girlfriend. But he couldn't even do that. "When do you think they'll lift the ban?"

Connie shrugged. "I kind of like this. It's just us. No one else is involved. No tabloids or cameras."

Steven brought her closer to him and rest her legs across his lap as she rested against his side. "I know, but I want to be able to take you out to different places and not have to sneak around."

"We could tell our friends. Garnet already knows and she hasn't said anything. And we can still meet in public and go places, but it'd have to be as friends."

He sulked and placed his chin on top of her head. "It feels like our relationship is cheap if we just say that we're friends-"

"But we have to until execs give us the greenlight."

Steven huffed and Connie felt just frustrated as he did. This complete interference in their private lives was ridiculous under the reason of "focusing on work" as if their music groups didn't want a life outside of work. But that wasn't why they came out tonight.

Connie tilted her head to kiss his chin. "Hey," she whispered. His drooping eyes met hers and her heart clenched. "No moping tonight." He let out a chuckle and his eyes brightened. She brought her hand to his jaw. "We left things unfinished earlier today."  
_______

Sadie broke into the room Steven shared with Sour Cream and Bucky the next morning to shove a tabloid in his face. "BREAKING: Era 4's Connie and Sadie Killer's Steven, Lovers???"


	16. Broken Promise (2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst:
> 
> He promised her that he'd let her go.
> 
> TW: death, implied anxiety

_"Connie, I want you to be the center of my universe for the rest of my life-" _

_"Steven, I'm going grow old and leave you b-" _

_"For the rest of my life," he asserted firmly. He opened his hand to reveal a red, glowing ring._

Steven kept an eye out for Garnet and Connie to break through the foliage. A dark pit settled at the bottom of his stomach. Something wasn't right. Static came through the radio he carried with him and he immediately grabbed it.

"Pearl," Garnet called, frantic. He brought his hand to the radio before Pearl took it from him.

"Garnet! We found Steven. What happened?" The hybrid's heart stopped as he heard the news. A run in with Topaz and Aquamarine... Connie... thrown... down... faint pulse. He felt plump hands take his arms and usher him to the forest floor. He wasn't listening anymore. His heart rushed in his ears and he couldn't breathe. He saw his vision blur, but he kept focusing on the opening in the trees. She's fine. She's going to be fine. A few kisses and everything will be fine.

Connie's a daughter with parents and an in-law who love her. Connie's a strong diplomat who still hasn't finished her work with the Diamonds and the UN and she's so, so close. Connie's a resilient warrior with a pet lion that favors her a little more than his actual master. Connie's an independent woman with a little girl that needs her mom like she needs to breathe. Connie is a beautiful, loving, smart fighter and his best friend and he cannot imagine an eternity without his best friend.

_ "Steven, I want you to promise me something..." _

The man spotted Garnet running towards them as fast as she could handle, her hands stained red. She pressed to fingers to the crook of Connie's neck and froze just as she entered the clearing. She lost her grip and he vaguely recalls catching his wife as Garnet disappeared and Ruby and Sapphire appeared in her place, sobbing and trying hard to remove the blood coating their hands.

Steven cradled his knight in his arms; she's unresponsive and limp. He pressed his fingers to her wrist. Nothing. He whispered her name. He spoke her name. He wailed, screamed, and cried her name. Nothing. He didn't realize what he was doing when he brought her closer to his chest.

He didn't know that he sat there kissing her neck, desperately trying to get her to kiss him back. He hardly recognized that he was crying and that his tears marred her skin.

_ "No matter what happens, when my time comes, you have to let me go." _


	17. An Everlasting Thought (3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/17 Healing:
> 
> "You don't have to live forever. You just have to live."  
-Tuck Everlasting

There is no one definition of life. No one truly knows what it means to live, to be alive. Connie had no clue either and has little to no interest in philosophy, but if you asked her:

"To live is to be able to reflect on your experiences, realize your mistakes, cherish the sunny days, and pass on to wherever you end up when you die. If you don't have the ability to die, are you even alive in the first place?"

Steven used to ask her if the Gems, himself, or Lars were even alive. "Of course," she said. When a gem is shattered, their physical form disappears and they aren't able to come back. Lars ages at a decelerated speed, so he can die of old age. It may be a few millennia from now, but eventually... Right?

Now that she's in that exact situation, she doesn't know. She said that to reassure Steven, to let him know that in her eyes, he was alive and would leave this world sooner or later. And as she sits in her childhood bedroom where she's been hiding from everyone for the last two weeks, she's not even sure she believes that anymore.

When Connie landed against that jagged wall, she knew that was it for her. She tried to fight it, though. The swordsman fought to keep breathing, to keep her eyes open. She fought to remember everything she hadn't done.

She promised Peedee and Jeff that they'd all get together for lunch. They're doing a remake of Camp Pining Hearts and Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth wanted to have a premier party. Sadie and the Cool Kids invited them to their concert in Empire City. Lars was opening a cafe and wanted her and Steven to be there. She promised Spinel that she'd help in the garden. Pearl wanted to train her in African swordsmanship. She hasn't gone to a party with Amethyst in a while. Garnet and Stevonnie haven't meditated in a while. In fact, she hasn't been Stevonnie in so long. She isn't done with the Diamonds yet. She hasn't visited Greg or her parents in a little while. Shya's sixth birthday was coming up. Her wedding anniversary wasn't long after and she couldn't miss that with her best friend.

But as Connie felt her breathing slow, felt her eyes close, she remembered everything she had done. She got to watch her friends from high school get married. She took Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth to their first movie to see a rerelease of the CPH Movie; it sucked and contradicted the original story. She got to write, record, and perform a song with Sadie Killer and the Suspects, eat that fanboys. Lars sent sweets to their home all the time. She and Steven helped rebuild the garden that his mother left behind and managed to surprise Spinel. Pearl taught her everything she knows about fighting in every other culture. Loud parties aren't her thing, and Connie preferred every moment that she lazed about with Amethyst more. Garnet has helped to get her in a better mental place than she'd been in years. The Diamonds can surely finish her work; there isn't much left to do. Stevonnie lived vicariously through Shya. She calls her parents and Greg every few days. And Steven knew that she'd wait for him to join her in wherever so they could celebrate together.

Connie would wait. Wait for her friends meet her in death. Wait for her parents. Wait for her child. Wait six millennia for Steven and the Gems. She'd wait.

Now, she doesn't have to. Now, Connie can do all things that she worried about, but it'd be missing something. The pressure of time. Before, she only had so much time before something killed her or she'd grow old and die quietly. She has all the time in world, but she's watching the lives of everyone else tick away. 

"You don't have to live forever. You just have to live," she'd read in a book.

The woman sat on her floor staring at herself in the mirror. The imaginary clock that went ticking over everyone's heads, completely stopped ticking for her or at least it ticked minutes later than everyone else. She watched the sun filter in through the blinds and illuminate her rose colored skin, her pale pink strands.

She heard her door open and the worn floorboards moan as a large figure sat behind her. He'd come by to check on her every day, but this was the first time he'd actually seen her in two weeks. He couldn't look at her and be reminded of what happened though.

"Connie, I completely understand if you don't want-"

"I haven't stopped loving you, Steven."

"But-"

"A thought came and I needed to reflect." She turned from the mirror to look at him. He's tired. His eyes are red rimmed and the corners of his mouth drooped from smiling too long. Maybe she'd been going about this the wrong way. "Please look at me."

Her husband clenched his eyes shut before opening them and look at her. Tears didn't come his eyes. He cried enough, it seemed. His eyes meticulously roamed over her. "You don't look a day over thirty."

She huffed a laugh, then another, and then another until it became a quiet giggling. She giggled and laughed until a knot caught in her throat and she sobbed for the first time since Steven brought her back by accident. She didn't look a day over thirty. She wasn't a day over thirty. She'd never be a day over thirty.

Connie crawled into his lap and allowed herself to cry and stain his shirt. "I thought I could handle this alone and come back home, but I can't."

She felt his arms tuck her into his chest. He leaned into her ear and hummed a tune that they knew well during times like this. "I'm here, I'm here-"

"I'm here," she finished. "I don't think this one is going to go away like others."

"Those never went away, Connie. They got smaller and more manageable. We may battle with them every now and then, but they aren't consuming."

"Then this one is everlasting." They bent their heads to lock eyes. "We can do this if we do it together, right?"

"Just like everything else." She smiled softly at that. He rest his forehead on hers. "Do you think you'll taste like strawberries now?" They melded their lips together as a light took over the room. Two people became one.

They looked into the mirror. Mulberry colored hair with the shirt he wore on top of the shorts she lounged in. Blue butterflies floated around them, but they were tiny and almost unnoticeable. Her inadequacies, his dependency, his mother, their daughter, her fears. All small thoughts that were handled, but could potentially grow again. They'd be ready when they did.

A bright, blue light washed over them and they looked to find it's source. Here comes an everlasting thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no more sadness. We can move on now.


	18. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/18 Corrupt Steven:
> 
> He's hurting himself.
> 
> TW: body horror

Connie and the gems hid behind a pillar, a shower of rocks falling around them. "Leave me, please," he begged. Every moment that passed, he got worse. His claws got sharper. His teeth poked out from beneath his lips. The pink and purple blotches grew. The jagged gems ripping from his skin got more oblong and more dangerous. Two lumps stuck out from his sides, perhaps another set of arms?

Regardless, she'd had enough of this. Connie steeled herself for the confrontation she was ready to have and went to leave the temporary comfort of the pillar. Pearl reached for her wrist, but the teenager pulled away before her teacher could make contact. She harshly tried to call the girl back; she kept moving.

The knight stopped a few feet from him. She faced his backside and watched as his hands gripped at his hair, his shoulders shuddering as he cried. "Steven," Connie cried. He lifted his head, but didn't turn to her. "We need to talk. Now."

And, suddenly, he turned to her screeching as loudly as he could. The force of the sound waves pushing her further away. Connie held her hands to her ears and began to cower into herself. No. This is her best friend. She has no reason to cower away from him.

When his tantrum subsided, he said, "Please go away. I don't want to hurt you."

Connie stood and squared her shoulders. "If I truly thought that you were capable of hurting me, I wouldn't be here. I would've left years ago-"

"Then I'll _make_ you leave!" She stepped closer to him until there was about a foot between them.

"You would never raise a hand to me." She wrapped her hands around the strap holding her scabbard in place behind her. She lifted it over her head and threw the scabbard and sword a little ways from them. "And I will never raise my sword to you."

"I'm stronger than you."

"And I'm faster than you. I have better reflexes than you. I can run and hide from you all day if I have to, but I won't. I won't do that to you." She sat on the ground in front of him. He shuffled a few inches away. "Please sit so we can talk," she sighed.

Steven's eyes shifted nervously as his claws gripped onto the sleeves of his jacket. This was first time she noticed his eyes turning into a deep violet color. He trembled as he sat on the ground, but couldn't control his fidgeting. "Steven." His eyes snapped to hers. "What's going on? Why is this happening?"

She caught him rubbing his wrist. "I don't know."

"We said no more lies." His breathing got heavy and his mouth slowly started to take another shape. He's getting worse, but she has to try to make this work.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Steven," she calmly started. "Do you realize how much you've done for people?" He shook his head. "You've opened your heart to every person and gem that you've come across. You will stop everything that you're doing to help everyone, even if it means putting yourself at risk. And that's your biggest flaw. You don't know how to care for or prioritize yourself."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Maybe I wouldn't. But you have Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. You have Greg, the Diamonds. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you have an entire town of people who'd gladly open their doors and answer the phone for you." Connie got on all fours and crawled to him. Their knees brushed and she could feel him try to pull away, but she took his claws into her hands. "I don't care if you come to me or you decide to talk to someone else. None of us do. We care that you open up to someone." She entwined her fingers in his claws, sharp, rough, and scaly. She held up their appendages. "You're hurting yourself right now."

Steven allowed a sob to escape his mouth as she let her other hand trail his cheek. She thumbed a few years away. "I'm sorry-"

"You did what you thought was best and made a mistake. That's okay, but now we have to learn from it." He wrapped his arms around her back, surprising her. His long nails scratched at her shirt and his tears stained her shoulder, but Connie paid little attention to that.

She was too focused on the lumps on his sides that threatened to grow arms, retreating back into his form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how I feel about the Corrupt Steven/ Worm Steven Theory, but they're super interesting to read and the fanart is super cool.
> 
> Connie's giving Steven a little bit of tough love.


	19. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/19 Crossover:
> 
> How is he supposed to focus on this trial when his opponent is standing on the other side of the room?
> 
> *Not much of a crossover and more of an AU, but...

If he's being completely honest, he only caught maybe half of the testimony the witness gave. He should've paid more attention because he has to find something that contradicts the evidence, but... Steven sparred a glance at the Southern woman who found herself in court way too many times and was nothing short of a pain to work with. His opponent grabbed his attention just a little more than Ms. Lotta Hart.

_Connie wears red pantsuits a little too well_. The two strands framing her face made her large glasses stand out a little more which then made him stare at her eyes, dark, unwavering, and focused. The rest of her tresses stood in a high ponytail, without a single hair out of place unlike his that he wrestled into a bun. Her suit was tailored without a speck or grain to sully her appearance. Everything about her from the way she looked to the way she carried herself was meticulously planned ahead. From the way she focused in on the witness and double checked her case records, he knew that Connie Maheswaran, the best prosecuting attorney on this side of Delmarva, was more than ready to hand the judge his ass on a silver platter.

"Mr. Universe!"

He jumped and looked to the judge, getting further and further in his years. "Yes, your Honor?"

The bearded man sighed impatiently. "If you're not going to pay attention, I don't mind handing down my verdict now, Mr. Universe."

_Wait, can he do that? Like, legally speaking?_ "No, your Honor! I was just... pondering the witness's statement for... clues?" Steven shifted and nervously scratched the back of his head.

His eyes latched onto his opponent and he watched her wine painted lips give that infuriating smirk. "I'm sure the defense is just trying to find ways to bluff their way to a verdict as usual."

"I mean, it's true, but she shouldn't say it," he heard Lapis mutter to his right.

Steven sighed. This trial was going to be yet another uphill battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys call it a Ladder or a Stepladder?


	20. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/20 Confession:
> 
> Technically, Connie "said" it first.

Flowers? No, Connie gets so many arrangements from him that she had to ask him to stop. A song? Steven's written an entire album for her that she listens to when she's stressed. A movie? They always watch movies. Dinner and walk on the beach? They lived on a beach and often had intimate dinners together. A custom sword? She has one that she's awfully attached to already.

This really shouldn't be as hard as he's making it. He's told her that he loved her before. But they were kids then, of course they loved each other. They're adults, sort of. "I love you" means something completely different now.

Connie's going to off to college hours away and their time together would have to cut back to accommodate her schedule. He could easily just drop into her dorm whenever, but with the amount of attention she got in highschool when Lion came around, he'd rather not give her unwanted attention... or get arrested by campus police. So with the limited time they had left, he had to find some way to tell her the truth.

As Steven sat in his bed, staring at the mangled notepad filled list of rejected ideas, he heard quick footfalls coming ul the stairs. He stashed the pad under his bed and opened his door just before he heard the knock. The very person of his endless affection stood beaming at him.

They decided to spend the day lounging about the house. His mind would drift off, worrying if he should tell her then or wait a little longer. And just as he'd feel himself spiraling, Connie's hand would tangle itself in his. She'd wordlessly make them tea and add a few extra spoonfuls of sugar in his. Just as he got a little too restless, she took him outside to walk in the sand and stretch their legs. 

On his to take her home, Steven kept his mission in the back of his head until it started to hit the forefront of his thoughts. She took his hand from the wheel and traced the lines in his palms as if trying to see his future.

"Steven," she whispered as he pulled into her driveway. He hummed as turned the key and unlocked her door. Connie pulled on his shirt and pressed a kiss to his lips, pouring in every emotion that she could. When she pulled away, she muttered a goodnight before rushing out of the car.

He checked to ensure she got inside the house before backing out, confused and slightly dazed. What just happened?


	21. Pink Stretch Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/21 Rejection:
> 
> Do you want another child?

Steven cuddled against his wife's stomach as she sat reading a new series before bed. He brought his hand up next to his head and softly rubbed at the exposed, pink skin, at the rose colored stretch marks from her only pregnancy. He kissed each one as he felt a hand dip into his tangled tresses.

"You've been very interested in my stretch marks lately." He heard a rustling from her book before she put it on the nightstand. "Thoughts?"

He contemplated whether he should even bring it up. It seemed like a moot point that didn't need a discussion given their "special circumstances", but it bothered him nonetheless. "Dad asked if we wanted another child."

"And do you?"

Steven released her to shove the palms of his hands into his hands. "I don't know. Seven year old Steven, who thought that his only blood family was his dad by the way, wanted a thousand kids in a huge castle."

Connie chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint him."

Steven smirked. "I mean... We are eternally stuck in our prime. In theory-" 

"It's going to stay a theory because we're not testing it."

He laughed before allowing himself to taper off. "I definitely grew up from that little phase, especially since my dad talked me down from it." He rolled back to wrap an arm around her waist and press his face to her belly. "Everyone is my family and I'm very lucky that I have one that's so big, but I guess it's just... knowing the end result." Steven saw his vision blur and clear as he blinked his eyes. The tears streaked across his cheeks. "I've already watched Lars and you... And you weren't supposed to come back."

Connie ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp. "It sounds like you want more, but you're scared of seeing them towards the end of their life."

"Shya-"

"Is a six year old with dozens of years ahead of her. The average person lives until eighty. That may not be an eternity, but it's long enough to make a difference."

Steven propped his chin on her stomach to meet her eyes. "That sounds like something I would say, but with a bit of Connie sprinkled in."

"You sounded a lot like me earlier, too, Mr. Berry," she smirked.

He peppered more kisses to her stretch marks before laying his head back down. "Do you want another?"

He heard Connie hum as she twirled a lock of his hair. "Not... It's not a no, but we're not in the right place to have another child given our mental states right now."

Surprisingly enough, the rejection -or rather the temporary rejection- didn't sting as much as he thought it would. Steven looked at every ripple that etched across her stomach and down to her pelvis. Maybe seven year old Steven wouldn't get a thousand children and a castle, but thirty-two year old Steven didn't need one.


	22. The Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/22 Jeff:
> 
> How is that two very smart people can be equally as dumb?

Amethyst sat on the floor in front Steven's bed, mindlessly playing a game on her phone while Steven played on the console above her. They didn't really talk, just enjoyed each other's company without really acknowledging each other. Vibing. Just Gen Z things. You wouldn't get it.

She registered his phone go off before he paused his game. Probably his totally-not-girlfriend-but-is-definitely-his-girlfriend, Connie. And sure enough they were video chatting above her perch on the floor. So what does Amethyst do? Eavesdrop like any normal person. Or, at least, until they start getting lovey dovey and pretending that they don't have a huge crush on each other. Because then she has to leave. Cavities or whatever.

The young gem heard them go through the pleasantries, the "I miss you"s. Damn, she's real tempted to go to her room. "Steven, has Peedee said anything about Jeff lately?"

Ooh. Is there drama in the friend group? Probably not, seeing as they're always so chummy and sweet -which is not a bad thing, but... She gets bored. Spice it up. Start a love triangle. Fight for the same person. Finally tell off Becky for being... Trash? She's not sure. 

"Um," Steven stared off trying to think about his last conversation with his friend. "Well... He doesn't talk about Jeff, but he does talk about his 'closest' friend and he gets this goofy smile on his face when he gets a message and rushed to answer if."

So Peedee likes Jeff, but does Jeff feel the same? Wait. Who even is Jeff? Is that the kid that Connie nearly murdered years ago? They're friends? When did he become friends with Steven? Has she not been paying attention? "And you know for sure that it's Jeff," she said it like a statement and not a question. What is happening?

"I looked over his shoulders one day. There were quite a few emojis next to his name."

"Oh... That's cute. So, they went on a not-date today." Not-date? Then what is it?

"Spill the tea, Berry." Amethyst felt her shoulders shudder as she kept her laughter to herself, but felt a swat to her back. "I'm trying to keep up with the times. Don't laugh."

"Jeff has been making goo goo eyes at Peedee for months and it's so obvious that he likes him. It's almost painful to watch."

She heard Steven hum. "They should just date."

"That's what I said! But no, they don't 'like' each other like that. That'd be weird. They're only friends. Sure, like I believe that."

...is she serious? Considering how smart she is at everything else, it's baffling how the realization hasn't dawned on her.

"But they're going out now, aren't they?"

"Jeff texted me. They got ice cream and talked and walked away as friends, but he's gonna be staring at him all dreamy eyed at lunch tomorrow and then start blushing when Peedee walks him to class like always, the goof. I almost want to pull a Steven and meddle."

"Why does have to be called a Steven? Why can't it just be meddling?"

"Because it's very on brand for you, Biscuit."

Okay. They're starting to get cutesy wutesy and she's starting to vomit in her mouth. Amethyst got up from her spot and ruffled Steven's fro as she passed. She looked back at him and noticed the blood creeping up his neck and the way the two stared at each other through glass screens.

Self awareness truly is a rarity in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late... I got busy and tried to write between life. Yeah. 
> 
> Didn't want to go the jealous route because Steven just doesn't seem like someone who would get jealous or at least he wouldn't let it get him... Maybe. Idk.
> 
> Oh! I assume everyone saw the trailer for SUF. Is everyone excited?? I wanna try to have a watch party with my friends when it premiers...


	23. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/23 Beach:
> 
> How does one ask out another person?

The tide rose to the shore and splashed against the sand before retreating into the ocean again. It rose. It fell. It rose again. Then fell again. Like a pulse, like beats in a measure, the tide rose and fell to it's own rhythm. Times like this normally made writing music easier. 

Except for when his thoughts drifted with the tide to someone who's likely studying or practicing her violin. 

Steven had fumbled and bumbled around for weeks trying to tell her how he felt, or at least ask her to go on a date. Yet, despite how well he usually fared in conversations and how romantically and passionately he could find his way around words, the teen was blank. As he strummed around on his ukulele staring at the sun sinking into the waters, he couldn't even come up with the words for a song. And that's a natural talent of his.

He closed his eyes as he thought of her. The salt air briefly whipped around his face as he kept strumming until something came to his head. A song that he remembered her liking from a game she's been playing. His toes sunk further in the sand as he thought about their hushed, late night phone calls while she just refused to sleep, the disgusted look on her face when he dipped a fry into her milkshake, and the sun that shone far too bright and light had a way of bouncing off of her hair in the sandy breeze.

_Do you think– Wait a sec_   
_I think you– That's not it_   
_Would you be–_

Steven stopped his playing and stared at the endless horizon. The skies dipped into the oranges, reds, pinks, and purples of the evening. She'd bask in a view like this, he's certain. She'd lean against him and hold his hand, he knows. She'd fall asleep as the beach got cooler and he'd have to lend his jacket, he's sure. The words are right there.

And yet they're _just impossible to find_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point. This was heavily inspired by a song from Sayonara Wild Hearts (the game Connie's been into lately). 
> 
> This isn't sponsored or anything, but SWH is like a dreamscape, arcade game on the Switch where you're playing through what is basically a long, interactive music video. It's a bomb game with bomb music. Daniel Olsen, please sponsor me. I just advertised your amazing album.
> 
> The song that inspired this is titled Inside.


	24. Selfless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/24 Garden:
> 
> Connie and Spinel have some quality girl talk.

Connie and Steven made it a mission earlier in the year to fix his mother's old garden for Spinel to play in again. A sort of I'm-sorry-that-Pink-kind-of-sucks present. They tried to change it a little, so that it wasn't bathed in pink, instead the panels glowed in various shades of pink, yellow, and blue with dashes of white. Steven worked to smooch every plant back to health while Connie provided water and helped to sweep and polish the surface.

Spinel, after basking and running around for a solid hour before giving thanks, decided that she wanted to clear a small patch to do her own gardening. From scratch. With water, dirt, fertilizer, and whatever else. 

So began their new project: while Steven worked with the Diamonds, Connie took Spinel to the garden to work on her passion project and keep her out of the meeting room. Spinel's nice enough. She liked to run around and make a mess, to make jokes and morph into new things, to yell, sing, dance, and play. She had an intense joy in entertaining others. But Spinel also came to a point where she liked to talk, like, really talk. Ask questions, no matter how silly, and have a conversation while posing hypotheticals. They could be serious, but always near innocent enough to just scream Spinel.

"Connie," she started one day as she tended to her squash. The human still wasn't fully sure exactly how they managed to grow edible food in space, but it wasn't a huge concern for the moment. "Do you love Steven?"

That's definitely a question that threw her for a loop. They were originally discussing the merits of growing fresh, hot foods like cookies or pizza and if they could find a way to engineer that type of edible technology before they reached a lull in the conversation. And with no warning, as per Spinel fashion, the lull turned to something considered a little too heavy for the fifteen year old.

Connie stopped her weeding to stare quizzically at the jester. "Uh, what kind of love are you referring to?"

Spinel shrugged. "What kinds are there?"

The teen had to think about the kinds of love she's seen and the kind she's read about. Spinel likely only experienced a few. "Well, there's a love between family like what you and the Diamonds have. Or, a self love like Garnet-"

"No," Spinel shook her head so quickly that her head spun. "The romantic kind."

She hoped that wasn't what the jester referred to. Connie considered her options. She could avoid it all together, but Spinel clearly asked for a reason whether it be curiosity or because she needed advice and couldn't ask directly so decided to take the long way around.

"The short answer is yes, but I'm not sure if it's romantic."

Spinel tilted her head. Her pigtails flopped with her. Had the content matter not been as deep, Connie likely would've laughed. "How come?"

The girl sighed. "I love Steven like a best friend and like an equal, but we like to show a lot of affection as well." Understatement of the millennia. They couldn't be bothered to stop holding hands or cuddling on the couch despite continuously claiming to be friends. "But he cares about me and believes in me and he's so sweet and lovable..." She snapped out of her head. "What was I saying?"

The pink gem stared at her before smiling and going back to the squash. She uttered a phrase that White explained to her one day: "Agape."


	25. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/25 Connie's Birthday:
> 
> Steven gets to watch his girlfriend celebrate her sweet 16 by getting in touch with her heritage.

Steven sat at the decorated table in the small banquet hall that her parents rented for the evening, watching the festivities. He and her cousins arrived earlier in the day to set up the room while Connie went off with her parents and grandparents to do... She mentioned a bath with oils really early in the morning and going to a temple for prayer. Maybe?

So there he sat in his white and gold _dhoti kurta_ to match her _salwar_ as he watched her grandmother perform a ceremony with a plate, small lamps, and what looked like rice and a red powder. The elderly woman dipped a finger into the powder and pressed it to her forehead.

"_Aarti_," he heard Mr. Maheswaran whisper in his ear. Steven jumped. Where did this man come from? 

"Uh, what?" The elder allowed her hand to circle around Connie's face. She grabbed a small handful of rice before pressing her finger to the bindi again and sprinkling the rice on her head, repeating the circular motion.

"Well, it's a _puja_ and an _aarti_. She's giving Connie a blessing, _puja_, with a light ceremony, _aarti_." Her dad pointed to the plate as it was passed to Dr. Maheswaran. 

Steven hummed and watched as her mother performed the ceremony again. He'd never seen Connie engage this much with her heritage, much less her parents. "Do you celebrate birthdays like this every year?"

The security guard shook his head. "We've... tried to push the 'Western' family idea to make things easier. Many Hindi celebrations require taking time out of school and work to observe them for days at a time anyway. Aside from speaking the language at home and a few prayers and offerings here and there, this is the most she's gotten to know her roots."

Steven stared at her while she had her eyes closed to receive her blessings. A small smile spread across her face. Connie opened her eyes as her mother finished and spoke in hushed phrases. She giggled and locked eyes with him from across the room. She waved her hand to beckon him and, like usual, he went where she did. 

He crouched to meet her eyes and she pointed to the slice of cake sitting on the table next to the larger confection. He grabbed it with the fork and settled back on his haunches next to her.

"A bite of cake, please, Biscuit," she asked coyly.

Steven scoffed playfully. "You're the birthday girl for one day and you want to be fed like a baby bird."

"It's tradition," she shot back as he dipped the fork into the soft, vanilla pastry. "And you like feeding me." Connie opened wide as he led the fork to her mouth, but took a detour to poke the fork covered in cake and icing on her cheek. She chased after the fork once she let it leave a few specks of the sweet treat and smiled when she got her reward. "Normally, my family is supposed to do this, but I asked if I could let you take part in this."

Connie took the plate from him and tried to return the favor. Steven declined. "No, Berry," he shook his head. "Today's about you. I'm just fine watching you get in touch with your roots."

She sighed and looked down at the cake. "I wasn't sure how much I'd like this, especially since my grandparents really wanted me to do this. But it's all been really eye opening."

Steven laughed and placed a hand in her lap as she went to hold it. "You're getting that look when you've learned something interesting that makes you want to do 'extensive research'."

She smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I will definitely be asking my family a lot more questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, a day late because of no internet and trying to do research on Hindi birthday traditions, so this may actually be wrong and I'm sorry if it is. I'll certainly fix it.
> 
> I'll post Fighting and Pining tomorrow because I needs a nap.


	26. Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/26 Fighting:
> 
> Does a lion go on a prenup or is that something to be settled in court?

She's up to her neck in schoolwork and practices and training. Connie knows this. She knows she desperately needs a break, but doesn't know how to fit it into everything activity that's pulling her every which way. Which is exactly why she's grateful to whatever Diamond, deity, or guardian angel is hearing pleas. Finally, for at least that day, her tennis practice was cancelled and she had just enough time until her next set of due dates that she could screw around for a day instead of rushing home to work on assignments. So, after school, instead of power walking home, Steven was coming to pick her up to spend the day together.

"She wants to do Hamilton this year," Peedee said as he leaned against the concrete railing of the steps outside of their high school. "I don't know what she's thinking. There is absolutely no one in the department who can, A, rap and B, do it well." Jeff, who sat a step below him, laughed. " I'm so serious! The only parts that are purely singing are Eliza, Peggy, and Maria. We can't have 20 people playing three roles! What kind of show is that?"

"One starring Eliza, Peggy, and Maria obviously," Connie smirked as Jeff tried to cover his own giggling.

"Connie, you are the worst best friend that I..." He trailed off as he noticed something dark cast over her, as if trying to attack her.

She got a feeling in the back of neck and quickly turned with her arm outstretched, only just registering the shrieks and murmurs of other students waiting for their parents and buses. "Down," Connie called before the looming figure hastily set their feet to the ground. Standing before her, a large, pink lion whose tail wagged excitedly at seeing his co-owner. "Sit," she commanded. Lion posed upright and at, what military folk would call, the position of attention.

When she was sure he wouldn't make any sudden moves, Connie gave him the signal to relax. He immediately leaned in to nuzzle her neck and lick at her cheeks while she burrowed her hands in his soft mane.

"Oh, so you decide to behave when she's around," she heard from close by.

Connie kissed his muzzle while he purred affectionately in her ear. "Do you hear something?" A round of laughter sounded from their friends.

"Lion, how many tries did it take to get here?"

The student stopped her petting to turn to is co-owner. "Stop bullying him; he's a cub." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and went back to cuddling the large cat.

"Six. He took me everywhere in the world except for where we needed to go. And then I had to bribe him."

"Maybe if you didn't bribe him with no consequences, he wouldn't be so rebellious. He doesn't act like that with me." She scratched the spot just behind his ears and he happily beat his hind paw on the ground. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" Lion responded blowing air through his nose and gently nibbling her shoulder.

Steven playfully rolled his eyes and sat on the steps, giving a wave to Peedee and Jeff who both sat red faced trying to hide their amusement. "Ridiculous," he muttered.

"If you're gonna act like that, then I want full custody of Lion," Connie said as she got the beast to lay down with his head in her lap. 

"Is this your way of asking for a divorce?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p'.

"So, how does it feel lose your girlfriend and your cat in the same day," Peedee asked before getting a swat to his leg from Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my title clickbait? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> Just a playful argument over everyone's favorite, pink beast.


	27. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/27 Pining:
> 
> Why does college have to tear you away from the one you love the most?

Steven hadn't seen his girlfriend in about four months. They've had phone calls and video chats every weekend and will text little sweet things every few days. Nevertheless, he missed her. He missed the nights where he snuck into her bedroom or got her out for a late night concert. He longed for the evenings where they stayed up talking about everything and nothing, exchanging kisses. He craved her touch in the evenings when his bed felt a little too empty. 

He surely couldn't drive to see her; there's no way the Dondai would withstand a seven hour drive there and back. He could get Lion to take him, but he was MIA and he'd surely reach every corner of the globe before getting to the campus. Also, high school students handle lions moderately well, apparently. Campus police force? Probably not as much.

The young hero scrolled through the photos and videos he kept of them. Connie lounging in his shirt playing his ukulele as she smiled at the strings. He played a video of her complaining about schoolwork while being surrounded by books and laying on her floor. A selfie of them sharing a kiss on the beach, a video he shot as they snuck out to get tattoos for her eighteenth birthday, a few photos of them as kids with no understanding of the world as they knew it. Silly faces, funny videos, kisses, staged prom pictures, and romantic videos. 

With each documented moment, Steven felt his heart get lighter as it rode a high yet just as quickly felt it ache as he remembered she couldn't see him as often as he did. Their most recent photo together has been the day he went with her parents to her Drop Off Day. The nineteen yeah old helped to unload her things and help set up her dorm. He met her roommate who seemed nice and appeared to mesh well with Connie. Then, as the day drew to a close, he pulled her aside and finally told her how deeply he loved her. He kissed her and her mom snapped a photo without them noticing. Steven felt his eyes water just like it had that day, four months prior. He'd give anything to have her just for a day.

Then a plink. Another plink. And another. Yet again. What the hell? He slowly Rose from his bed to see who could possibly be tossing pebbles at his window. Sure enough, her short hair arranged in a ponytail and her tattoo poked out from behind her ear, she wore one of his hoodies and a pair of leggings. Most of all, a bright smile graced her perfect face as she excitedly waved from the beach.

Steven rushed to the beach; he had zero concern if he woke anyone. He reached her and decided to skip hugs and kisses in favor of lifting her over his shoulder to return to their safe haven that felt warmer than it had in months.


	28. Fuchsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/28 Hand Holding:
> 
> Story time is the best time for holding hands with the loves of his life.

Steven peered down at his hands as they sat on his knees, palms facing the ceiling. In those hands, lay a pair of smaller, skinnier, darker ones facing the same way. And in those hands, lay another even smaller, but pudgier and the perfect mix of the hands beneath them.

Every night, he'd sit on the floor on his daughter's room as Connie took the space between his legs and Shya in the space between hers. Sometimes, they'd meditate as a family and release any negativity that built up that day. Most of the time, they would tell a story to Shya before her bedtime. Tonight, the legend of a princess and her loyal guard in love against all odds, a personal favorite for the family.

Somewhere during their story time, Steven drifted off. He knew the story of Ruby and Sapphire well. He stared at the layered hands and smiled. Ivory, sienna, tan. Normal, calloused, soft. Big, thin, plump. Too hot, too cold, just right. Red, blue, fuchsia.

What?

His own hot palms flashed red. Connie's flashed blue. Shya's fuchsia. And, in a way, he completely understood. Two people who couldn't be more different if they tried, from their personalities to their upbringings to their own life philosophies, found each other in the most unlikely of circumstances and bent their worlds to their own ideals. They bent their worlds until it broke down to fit their own image of, not perfection, but something that best suited them. And, somehow, someway, the two developed a camraderie and fell for the other and created someone entirely new.

Not quite him or her. Not quite red or blue. Neither too hot nor too cold. Similar to both yet completely different at the same time. A contradiction that, in an alternate world, would've never existed. Yet in this world, the one the two manipulated to work more in their favor, it made total sense. It made sense for Ruby and Sapphire to create someone that represented them, that lived and breathed their love for each other. Much in the same way that it made sense for Steven and Connie to conceive a child made entirely out of a love that's pure and true.

His hands dwarfed both of theirs. He turned his hands to wrap them around the other two, his thumbs in Shya's palms. Connie, without pausing her story, closed her fingers around his as best as she could with a thumb in Shya's palms as well. Their daughter tried to close her small, ravioli fists round the two thumbs in each hand.

Steven could see the amalgamation of their hands. Tan, soft, plump, just right. Fuchsia.


	29. The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/29 Baking:
> 
> Get a 100 pound pumpkin, he said. They can bake pies, he said.

"Steven," Connie groaned as she leaned against the counter. "We are never getting a pumpkin this big. Ever again."

The kitchen of his home was unrecognizable from the pristine condition it was in the day before. After buying Fr3d, and a considerably smaller pumpkin for Connie, the two left the plantation and spent the rest of the evening in Steven's room, the pumpkins would be decorated the next morning. That morning came and, while Connie painted a cosmic witch on her pumpkin (she'd buy a small hat later), Steven stood in the kitchen scooping and carving the hundred pound monstrosity that she begged him not to buy. One Friend Hataro goirs later, and the two found themselves trying to bake a pie from semi-scratch. 

Oh, sorry, several pies. Because a hundred pound pumpkin does not yield one, average sized pie. 

Steven smirked and glanced his girlfriend as he stirred another batch of filling for their third pie tin. "Are you upset? You seem upset."

Connie glared at him from over her own bowl of filling. "I never want to see another pumpkin for the rest of my life. And you're on the couch tonight."

He stopped his stirring to send her a challenging look. "You're going to banish me from my own bed?"

"Our bed," she corrected as she poured the filling in the tin and went to wrap it and set it in the refrigerator. "And since it's our bed, that means I have just as much say as to who sleeps in it and who doesn't. Couch."

Steven stared at her speechless. "I- no? I'm not doing that?"

"You underestimate how much you have wrapped yourself around my finger." Connie poured another few cups of puree into the bowl for another batch.

She wasn't wrong. And, while she'd never take advantage of his love for her, Connie was fully aware that if she asked for the sun, Steven would actually try to bring it down from the sky. Though, she knew she sailed the same boat. If Steven asked her to carry a planet to his doorstep, Connie would surely research the logistics and engineering needed to get it done. 

She watched him pout (they both knew the truth) before he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm putting my foot down. I'm sleeping in the bed tonight."

The college student laughed as she stirred sugar and cream into the puree. She gestured to the remain few cups of puree left, the cans of condensed cream, the broken and unbroken eggs, the open bag of sugar, the mess of stringy pumpkin, yolks, sugar grains, and spilt milk scattered across the counters and floors. "Couch."

Steven took a defiant stance and raised a brow. "You and what arm-" A splat met his cheek. The pie filling.

"I don't need one," Connie smirked as she turned her back on him. Then proceeded to feel something thick and cold run down her scalp and drip onto her face and clothes. The condensed cream.   
______

After a whirlwind of ingredients flying about the kitchen, the two lay on the kitchen floor exhausted and giggling like children. A face came into their line of sight, Pearl.

"Are you two done making a mess," she asked with a smile that ensured that they'd be in charge of scrubbing the room from top to bottom.

"Pearl, can you please tell Connie that I'm sleeping in the bed," Steven asked as he picked an eggshell from his curls.

"Pearl, can you please tell Steven that he's sleeping on the couch," Connie asked as she tried to dust the sugar grains from the creases of her clothes.

The gem sighed as she watched the two trade blows, covered in food like children. At least, she thought to herself, they're responsible enough to clean up the mess. "I have nothing to do with your sleeping arrangements," she chirped as she headed to her room.


	30. Minimum Wage Treatment Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/30 Free Day:
> 
> Coffee sucks and so does this job

If Connie becomes president, she will enact a law titled the Minimum Wage Treatment Act. This act, if gone into effect, would ensure that every citizen works at least two years in a minimum wage job, specifically food service, customer service, and retail. That way, once their two years ended and they were free from that hell, they'd understand the complete and utter bullshit that minimum wage workers put up with on a daily basis and think twice before treating them like dogs under the guise of "the customer is always right". No, they're not, Janice.

She clocked in at six that morning to prepare for the rush and business didn't slow down until later. It was noon and so far she'd been screamed at, cussed at, and had her job threatened. Her manager had done absolutely nothing to combat the customers treating her and her coworkers like trash. There had been zero communication between him and the rest of the baristas for last few months even though they all worked the same shifts, so there's no excuse. On top of that, she was supposed to get a break an hour ago and they were starting to push the federal limit on how long she was allowed to be on her feet.

She was angry, frustrated, and tired. But like the dutiful person that she is, Connie didn't half ass any of her work. No, no, no. She smiled and apologized to every person who wished her ill over their drink having too much whipped cream and not enough espresso.

The crowd slowed down to only a trickle. A few college kids came in to order a drink before class and they were all rather understanding. That certainly made her day a little better. What made her day shine even brighter, though, was Steven coming in with a smile on his face and a bag of food. Connie grinned and went to grab the cleaning supplies. She scrubbed every machine, wiped down the counters, and refilled everything before asking to go on break. Let it go on record that her manager almost said no to a federally, mandated break.

She sat with Steven on the patio while he pulled out the lunch he brought for her, Chinese today. "Steven?"

"Yes, Strawberry," he said before opening his carton of lo mein.

"I love my job."

He kept chewing his noodles. "Mhm," he didn't sound very convinced, but he listened because he knew she needed this.

"I love my job and my manager. I love being taken advantage of by the corporate overlords. And boy, let me tell you, I _love_ being yelled at and having my existence cursed over human mistakes."

"I think you're overselling it a bit, Berry."

"Steven, I have to say this. If you put positivity out into the universe, it will come back to you."

"I don't think it works if you're being sarcastic."

She opened her carton of shrimp and vegetables and began eating. "It has to. If it doesn't, I'm gonna go to jail for arson. You don't want your girlfriend to go to jail before she graduates, do you?"

Steven bounced his head side to side. "No. It'd be pretty cool to have a jailbird girlfriend, though. I just don't see why you don't quit. You have plenty of scholarships."

"I need spending money for food or if I wanna go out with friends, too, Biscuit." She saw him open his mouth to object. "I don't want to bother my parents." He tried again. "Or your dad." He gave her a look. "Or you. I have to be able to fend for myself."

"Connie," Steven started as he held her hand. "You are one of the most independent people that I know. You know how to fend for yourself without allowing yourself to be trampled over and treated badly. There are other places-"

"Where the experience will be the exact same. I can't depend on people as much as I do because then I'll start feeling... less. I have to do this."

He sighed. "Asking for help doesn't make you less, depending on people to come through for you when you need it doesn't either. It makes you human." Connie took a moment to organize her thoughts while eating her lunch. Beach City wasn't hiring when she looked and most shops were family owned anyway which is exactly how she ended up at the coffee shop in her town. Maybe she should look around more and quit when she got a new job? She hated smelling like coffee every night anyway. "Actually," she almost forgot she was having lunch with Steven. "Lars is going to culinary school, so he put in his two weeks. The Big Donut could use another person and it won't be a thirty minute drive to visit you for lunch."

Before she could give an answer, her co-worker poked her head out the door. "Hey, Con, boss said you were supposed to come in a few minutes ago."

Connie groaned. "I'd rather be tied up and roasted over a fire." Her co-worker laughed and went back inside. She looked at Steven and stared at her, worried. "I'll be fine. Thanks for lunch, Biscuit."

"I'll be waiting for you to get off."

It took an hour. One hour. Sixty minutes. Three thousand, six hundred seconds before she just about blew her top. 

The woman asked for a grocery list of every item she wanted in this one, twenty ounce cup. The list got so long that she had to tape four receipts to the cup. The woman got mad that it cost so much. Well, that's what happens when you ask for thirty items in a twenty ounce, she'll say it again, _twenty ounce_ cup. Tabii, with two i's she made that very clear, paid and sat to the side as Connie made her drink. The high schooler checked, double checked, triple checked the list before serving the drink, confident that everything was right. It wasn't. Of course it wasn't. Why would it be even though she actually tried? There wasn't enough drizzle even though it just about covered every inch of cream. Then came the yelling, the cursing, the name-calling. All expected. Then "Tabii" pushed the cup over the counter and onto her cotton apron, so of course it soaked into her shirt and stuck to her skin like glue.

_Okay. I am beyond done._ Connie called her manager to deal with the irate lady and went to make another order that hasn't been put into the system. Two hot cocoas with as much chocolate sauce as she could handle and two slices of coffeecake. She calmly went to the locker room and got her bag and went to the register. After silently entering her total, she swiped her card, removed her apron and visor to leave on the counter, grabbed her order, and walked out to the Dondai.

Was her display unprofessional and burned any bridge that she'd have for a reference? Yes. Did she care? Nope. The one bright spot to her day had given her a bit of clarity. She was starting to fall and was letting herself fall with no way out. It wasn't a bad thing to allow someone to catch her every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I've been extremely tired so I couldn't get this done until last night; I'm sorry. But this was actually really fun and cool to do. Maybe I'll post more drabbles to another work, idk. 
> 
> You guys were fun to talk to. The comments and kudos were so awesome. Thank you. 
> 
> Someone proposed a full version of Dating Ban and... I'll think about it. I'm starting a new school next semester, so I may be a tad too busy, but I can try to make it happen. I don't have a great track record with fics, but I will put my best foot forward if I decide to.
> 
> I've been reading everyone else's works and they've all been so sweet and adorable and I love them. Thanks mauve on Tumblr for starting Connverse Month 2019. And have a happy holiday!


End file.
